One Green, and One Blue
by Theather Geek
Summary: There is a girl named Chava, she has always felt out of place and unaccepted in her high society life because of her eyes, one green and one blue. Will she get the love she so desperately craves for when she meets the newsies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here it is! My Skittery fanfic. He's another one of my favorites because even though he acts glum and dumb, you can see he's a total sweetheart. I do not own Newsies unfortunately, I don't own the chapter's name, it's a song from My Fair Lady and it sums up what Chava, the character I own, wants. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Wouldn't it be Loverly? _

Chava Hathaway wakes up happier than she has been in a long time. She is waking up in Manhattan rather than in her home for the past 15 years, Austria.

As she gets up, her mother comes barging in telling her to bathe.

Chava complies not wanting to get yelled at, she hates screaming.

Once out, her mother begins lacing up her corset.

Chava personally hates corsets but she doesn't hate the courage to say that to her mother. She is a shy girl, quiet and timid who can speak to only a handful of people easily.

Her mother dresses her in a white beaded dress with a blue sash. Her long wavy rich dark brown hair is put into a half bun. After pouting a little bit of white powder on her pale face with rosy cheeks, Chava is made up like a high society person.

"That's all I could do." Chava's mother whispers to herself yet Chava hears it. She already feels bad about herself, many because of her eyes, one green and one blue. Her mother did everything in her power to fix that but it's permanent.

Because her mother tried so hard to fix he eyes, Chava has felt like her mother doesn't truly love her.

When she exits her room, she sees her father at the table waiting for her instead of being at work. He is always working. Chava doesn't blame him for leaving her with her horrid mother.

"Father!" Chava says with a smile growing on her face. He is one of the few people whom Chava can speak easily to. She hugs him and they eat breakfast together. Only them two speak while Chava's mother sits quietly.

Time like this Chava wishes for something simpler. A life without lavish housing and dresses. A life with freedom and adventure. A life in which she has the courage to say all the things she has on her mind. A life where her parents are together because they love each other, not because they were matched together.

After a servant takes Chava's plate away, which Chava would gladly do herself, she says, "Father, may I go explore the city? I can't take it anymore locked in this stuffy apartment. I feel claustrophobic."

"Of course, Chavaleh. Just be careful." Her father says using her special nickname meaning "Little Bird" and he kisses her forehead.

"Don't be silly, Father." Chava says going to her room.

She picks up her pouch that hangs from her wrist and she puts a little money in it.

She then picks up a letter from her brother.

Her brother left the family six years ago when he was twenty one and Chava was nine. Since she was and still is smart, so she was able to keep in touch with him. She loves learning and wants to become a teacher someday. But she doesn't have the courage to do so, to go against her mother.

He left to follow his dreams of becoming a painter, something their parents did not like.

Their father regrets what he did but their mother does not.

Chava misses and loves him all the same.

In the note, there is an address where he currently works. He has moved to England first, then from there he moved to Manhattan about a year ago. He paints people for a dime while working with two other people, one who plays the flute and one who arm wrestles people. The person would pay a nickel if they lost but if they won, it was free and they may gloat to their peers, but he has been undefeated. The flutist will play and if passing byers enjoyed it, they would give some money.

Chava puts her belongings in her pouch before heading out.

"Good bye." Chava says and her after waves at her while her mother merely shouts, "Shoulders back."

Chava does so but feels as if her mother only speaks to her to nag her.

She wants to keep up with the events of New York so she tries to find a newspaper stand.

Instead, she finds a boy yelling in a park. He has newspapers in one hand and a walking stick in the other.

She believes she has seen him before. Then she remembers the time she found the newspaper in the trash and read it quickly before her mother found out.

She had enough time to read about the newsboy's strike, the news about that strike had made it all the way to Austria. She remembers the picture of the boys.

It had to be the worst of timings for a picture to be taken but she thought he was attractive. It had to be a year ago when she saw that but Chava has a great memory.

She walks up behind him and he is still attractive and even more so in person. He has dark brown hair and if her memory serves well, brown eyes. He's tall wearing a white button up shirt, gray pants, a gray cap, and a gray vest all caked with dirt. The shades of gray were different and mismatched.

She taps his shoulder and the boy turns knocking her over in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that, Miss." The boy immediately apologizes. Chava looks up at the boy's hard smirking face but then she sees his eyes. They're brooding soft eyes that deceive him by showing he is more than he is leading on. His eyes are doing everything they can to avoid her stare.

She picks herself up and says, "It's no problem at all. One paper please."

Skittery nods and reaches for a paper while Chava reaches in her pouch for the first coin she touches; it's a dime.

As she hands the small coin to Skittery, their hands touch.

Chava gets a swirling sensation in her chest as her dainty smooth clean hands feel his large calloused inky hands.

The boy, Skittery, touches her warm hands with his cold ones and his breath gets caught in his throat.

"Oh, dear are you choking?" Chava asks frightened, their hands still touching.

"No, no, I'm fine." Skittery says blushing red from embarrassment and he takes in a deep breath.

He looks into her eyes, finally, and he notices the fact she has one green eye and one blue eye; truly unique and lovable.

"Hey! Looks like youse gots yer-self a goil, huh?" A voice calls out that causes Skittery to drop Chava's hands.

Up come five boys.

"She's not me goil."

"I'm not his girl."

They say in unison.

"Well, then let me introduce myself, I'm Mush." One says kissing Chava's hand. Chava smiles politely but nervously at him. Sure she thinks he's attractive but his brashness is something Chava has never experienced. Men usually don't like her because of her eyes, one green and one blue. They scare them.

"Mush, youse is scarin' her!" The one with the red bandana and cowboy hat says.

"I'm Jack Kelly or Cowboy, whichevah youse prefers."

"I'm David and this is my little brother Les." Another one says.

"Call me Swordsman, it's my newsie name." Les says waving his wooden sword and Chava lightly chuckles and says, "Will do."

"I'm Racetrack or Race, whichevah youse prefers an' I sees youse have already met Skittery." Race says slinging an arm over his friends shoulders.

"Sort of." Chava says smiling politely at him.

"Well, youse can also call him Glum an' Dumb, that's what I usually call him." Race says and Skittery rolls his eyes and shrugs Race's arm off before walking away with his papers and walking stick.

"Don't mind him, he's-Skittery. He ain't friendly ta new people." Jack explains.

Skittery walks to another selling spot he knows no one is at. He begins selling but his mind is plagued with thoughts of that girl he met not long ago.

Her wavy hair done up so nice, her rosy cheeks illuminating her pale face. Her frail hands and her sweet smile.

He stops himself, he believes he doesn't deserve her, not after all the bad he's done.

And sure he loves all the newsies, but he doesn't think he deserves a family as great as this one after what happened to his original blood family. He lives a life of regret, and he only wishes he knew this girl more; she has a warming sensation to her.

"It's quite alright, you'd be surprised at some of the people I've encountered." Chava says.

"So, what's your name?" David asks.

"Chava." She answers.

"Purdy name, for a purdy goil." Mush says but Jack just rolls his eyes and nudges him away.

"I also apologizes for this fella. Let's jus' say we calls him Mush for a reason." Jack says and Chava giggles before repressing it due to the look on Mush's face. A look of sheer embarrassment.

Les looks up at the girl and he notices her eyes, one green and one blue.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asks and now Chava looks down in embarrassment.

David quietly scolds his brother.

"I'm sorry about that." David says putting on a nervous smile.

"It's okay. But the answer is, I don't know. I was born like this and there's nothing I can do about it." Chava answers never looking up.

Race leads her head up by her chin and says, "Don't worry, I likes it. It's tuff lookin'"

The other boys agree causing Chava to smile.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you all, but I must leave, unfortunately." Chava says.

"Don't leave." David says.

"I promised to met someone today, I don't want to break that promise. But I shall see you tomorrow, no?"

The others nod.

"I bid thee adieu." Chava says shaking all their hands but Mush kisses her hand again. When their hands touch, she doesn't get the feeling she got with Skittery.

Chava hurries out to the market. She gets lost only once.

She manages to find the cart.

She finds her brother sitting down on the curb cleaning one of his paint brushes.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" Chava shouts running to him. Tears of joy begin running down her cheeks.

"Chava!" He calls once he sees her, tears begin running down his cheeks as well. He has the same dark wavy hair like Chava's hair but he has a tanner complexion. He also has two blue eyes.

She runs into his open arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad to finally see ya again. 'Ow long 'as it been?" He asks releasing her wiping away her tears; a favor she returns.

"Too long, and I can see you picked up a cockney accent while in England." Chava answers. Her brother is the one of the only people she can speak to freely without the fear of rejection.

"An' these are me friends. 'Arvey and 'Oratio." Dimitri introduces.

Harvey is short, stock and quite built. He has a dark complexion with dark brown hair with matching eyes. He has stubble across his chin and is more of the stubborn joker. He met with Dimitri after he moved to Manhattan about a year ago. He speaks with a New York accent. He arm wrestles.

Horatio has strawberry blonde hair with hazel eyes. He is very tan but not as much as Harvey. He is tall and lean with a clean-shaven face. He is the more serious smart person of the group. He has been with Dimitri since he moved to England about five years ago and he speaks with a cockney accent. He plays the flute.

Point is, they are almost complete opposites.

"So, Chava is it? It's a pleasure. Dimitri 'as told us so much 'bout you." Horatio greets shaking her hand which she shakes back.

"That he has, that he has." Harvey agrees shaking Chava's hand as well.

"So youse don't look like youse lives in the slums of the streets." Harvey says noticing her clean and primped appearance.

"I told ya I 'ad a 'igh society life before. And that it was 'orrible." Dimitri says with a smile.

"She don't think that way." Harvey says not wanting to associate with the "hoity toity" type.

"I do, I wish to live a simpler life. That's all I really want." Chava says being able to speak up without her shyness controlling her life. She reasons that it is because her benevolent brother is beside her giving her a confidence booster. That, and they didn't mention her eyes or even look at her funny.

Unbeknownst to her, her brother threatened them that if they even looked at her funny, he would make them regret it.

"That would be the day. I likes the way youse thinks, kid." Harvey says finally smiling at her.

"Yea, I know I would like to take it easy." Horatio says with a sigh.

"What about you, Dimitri? What do you want?" Chava asks her brother.

"I would like to see the louvre. Go to Paris and become a famous painter." He answers.

"How about you, Harvey?"

"What 'bout youse, Chava?" He asks.

"I told you-"

"Yea, but elaborate."

"I asked you first."

"I aske' youse second."

"First comes before second and I asked you first." Chava says and Dimitri laughs and so does Horatio.

"Chava, even we didn't argue this much." Dimitri says causing Chava to chuckle nervously.

"Well, since we'se went t'rough all that, I'se answah.

Love me friend. To have it all. Now, youse's toin."

"Well, all your ideas are great. To live in a far away place doing what I would love to do. To take it easy every now and then. To find someone to love." The boy, Skittery flashes in her mind but she pushes it away because she barely knows him.

"An' what is it, that you wanna do?" Horatio asks.

"To be a teacher." Chava answers with a smile.

"Outta all the jobs, youse wants ta be a teachah?" Harvey asks with a laugh.

"I love to learn." Chava answers.

"I think one of the biggest reasons I left me family was so I didn't hafta loirn." Harvey says.

"That explains so much." Horatio whispers to Chava who tries to suppress her laughter.

"Oy! I hoid that." Harvey says while fake fighting Horatio.

"'Ey, this is bad for business. Scarin' the customers away. Ya know this ya nits." Dimitri says laughing while separating the two.

"But, Chava, that would be great." Horatio says.

"Wouldn't it be loverly?" Dimitri asks and they all inwardly sigh.

Some people came up asking for a painting and an arm wrestling match.

So Horatio began playing his flute hoping to get some change from the people.

Chava sits down on a nearby empty wine barrel from the adjacent sellers, waiting for them to be done as she reads her paper.

Skittery finally finishes selling long after he usually does.

He couldn't shake that girl no matter how hard he tried. He walks down the street towards Tibby's when he spots her sitting on an empty wine barrel reading the paper he sold to her.

He smilies because if a girl ever buys a paper from him they never read it. Their boyfriend or father does but this girl actually reads it. She is something else.

Skittery wipes his smile of his face and continues sulking on.

During the next hour or so, Chava gets to know Harvey and Horatio and realizes she will have friends for life. But she also knows it is getting dark and she should start home.

"I must be going now. It's getting dark and I must be going. I bid thee adieu." Chava says before shaking the hands of Harvey and Horatio and giving a hug to her brother.

She walks on but stops when she spots a bookseller place called Solomona & Hart's Books.

She pops in hoping to get a good book and she sees one on the Renaissance.

She quickly goes to rent it and the cashier says, "I don't gets a lot of youn' beautiful women in here. I don't really get women in here. So, youse likes ta read?"

Chava merely nods.

"Keep it that way. It's a good thing if youse can thinks for yer-self." The man says and Chava smiles and nods before paying for it and going on her way.

She hurries along the busy streets of Manhattan and not much long after, she realizes she is lost.

She keeps trying to find her way but every turn is the wrong one.

She is too shy to asks for directions until another hour and half later when she has given up hope of finding her way, she summons up whatever courage she has and wants to ask for help.

The only problem is she waited too long and the once busy streets of Manhattan are near empty but the people that are around are rushing from point A to point B.

Only Chava doesn't know about The Lords and the dangers they can create after nightfall.

She continues looking around getting more scared every moment and she stops breathing when a voice asks, "What're youse doin' out so late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaacccck! And so soon! Here is chapter two and I hope you like it. If you Review and Follow because I'm still working on my Kid Blink story and my soon to be Racetrack story. I must make at least one for my three favorite newsies, Kid Blink, Skittery, and Racetrack. **

**I do not own Newsies or Skittery or the name of this chapter. It's from Les Miserables and helps explain their feelings, which why I named this chapter after that song. But I still own Chava. **

* * *

_Chapter 2: In My Life_

Skittery had finished selling his papers. It took him longer than usual because the girl from this morning is in his mind. He can't shake her from his mind. He can't figure out why. As he walks down the empty street, putting his walking stick through his belt loop, he sees a girl walking too.

He pays her no mind thinking she's a prostitute but as he nears closer, he realizes it's the girl from earlier that day.

He knows how dangerous the streets can be at night and doesn't want her getting hurt.

"What're youse doin' out so late?" He asks her.

She freezes, Chava clutches her book to her chest and turns around.

Skittery can see the fear in her eyes and says, "Oh, I'se sorry. I didn't mean ta scare youse."

Chava looks at the figure but it's too dark to see his face. She can hear his accented male voice that is somewhat familiar but she can't quite place it.

"Who are you?" She asks and she hears chuckling.

"Don't youse remembahs me from earliah?" The boy asks before stepping into the light.

"Skittery. I'm sorry, it's just dark and I couldn't tell who it was." Chava says looking at the ground.

"It's fine. Bu' youse nevah answahe' me question. What're youse doin' out so late?"

"I'm very, very lost. Can you help me, please?"

"Shoa, what's the address?" Skittery asks.

Chava smiles in relief and tell him the address.

"I knows where that is. C'mon, follow me." He says and they begin walking. To end an uncomfortable silence, Skittery asks, "So youse gots a name or what?"

"Chava Hathaway." She replies. "May I ask you a question?" She asks before she can stop herself.

"Shoa, don't mean I'se gonna answah it." Skittery says folding his arms across his chest.

Chava waits for her shyness to creep up on her and run her life; for her words to fumble but they don't. They come out smoothly as she asks, "What was it like to win the strike?"

Skittery stops dead in his tracks almost causing Chava to crash in him.

"Why would youse ask that?" Skittery asks facing her.

Chava waits for her words to fumble but once more her words flow easily out of her mouth.

"I just expected it to be a great feeling. One of freedom where you did what you wanted despite the consequences and you still won. I wish I could know what that feels like, that's all."

"Youse has a way with woids youse knows. Very wise."

"So am I close at all?"

"I wouldn't expect youse to understand, since youse is high class and all." Skittery mumbles under his breath but Chava still manages to hear.

"If only that were true." Chava mutters yet Skittery hears it and regrets what he said.

"Youse was on point." Skittery says aloud truthfully and smiles at Chava before continuing to walk expecting Chava to follow; which she does.

"Thank you." Chava says and blushes.

"So, Chava," Skittery says liking her name and the way it rolls off his tongue, "what book is youse holdin' onto for dear life?"

"It's a book about the Renaissance. It seems quite good."

"I'se nevah met a goil who likes ta read 'fore."

"Then you have been hanging around the wrong girls."

Skittery chuckles and says, "Again, on point."

Shortly after they reach her building.

"Thanks again." Chava says to Skittery.

"No problem." Skittery says then turning to leave.

"Wait." Chava says touching his shoulder again. Chava gets the familiar swirling sensation in her chest while Skittery's body feels warmer and fuzzy.

"Please, come in. It's late and cold and you're probably hungry. Come inside and enjoy dinner as a token of my gratitude."

Skittery turns to her and says, "I couldn't possibly-"

"I won't take no for an answer. You've done so much for me. It's the least I could do." Chava says before dragging him inside. She likes to repay her debts.

He freely follows her once in the building and he notices the doorman giving him a dirty look.

He glares back but he is stopped when a cane hits him in the chest.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Chava turns to see him with his cane on Skittery's chest stopping him from continuing inside.

"Did you know this man was following you?"

Chava nods and sheepishly smiles.

"Right, then continue on, sir." The man sneers rudely.

Skittery scowls at him once more before going on.

At the elevator, Chava apologizes, "I'm sorry about that, people can be judgmental at times. Trust me, I know first hand."

Skittery looks at her with surprise. He would have never guessed. But this makes him mad that someone could judge her like that. She is sweet and couldn't hurt a fly, even if that fly was a poisonous fly that was terrorizing New York and she was the city's only hope.

"It's okay. Youse got nuttin' ta be sorry for." Skittery says and Chava lightly smiles at him.

They head up to her penthouse apartment. It's the whole top floor.

The elevator opens and she opens her door and there is her father pacing back and forward.

"Chavaleh! Where have you been? We were so worried." Her father says hugging her. Chava knows only he was worried and her mother couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry, Father. I got lost and this boy helped me find my way. As a thanks, I invited him for dinner." Chava says introducing him.

"Thank you for bringing our daughter home safely Mister-" Chava's father says waiting for the boy's name.

"Skittery. It ain't no big deal." He says shaking the man's hand.

"What a ridiculous name." Chava's mother whispers to herself but Skittery still hears. He takes a deep breath to calm down. Chava's father leads him to the table while rambling on about how thankful he is for helping his daughter.

Chava goes and puts away her book.

When she comes out, her mother grabs her wrist harshly and pulls her toward her resulting in a small yelp of pain from Chava that her father doesn't hear as he babbles on to Skittery.

Skittery looks at her slightly pained expression as her mother whispers to her about how disrespectful it was for her to go missing then bring back a boy unannounced; especially one below their class.

Chava's sad but pained gaze never leaves the spot on the ground she is staring at.

Skittery's fist tighten as he sees this, he doesn't think she deserves this.

"Come now, Chavaleh. Lets eat." Chava's father beckons to her and she goes once her mother releases her.

Chava pulls out a seat for Skittery parallel to hers. He notices the red marks on her wrist that will surely leave a bruise.

She sits and her servants bring out the food. They all give thanks to them except Chava's mother.

"So, Skittery, what do you do for a living?" Chava's father asks.

"I carry the bannah." He replies eating his food.

Chava's parents look at her confused so she clarifies, "He sells newspapers."

"That can't possibly be your occupation. How does that support you?"

"I buys 'bout fifty papes a day. Then I sell 'em for a penny a pape. Put twenty five cents 'way for tomorrow an' the rest is for food an' a place ta stay."

"Where does this city let you stay for a few cents a day? It can't be too good of a place."

"Mother." Chava whispers embarrassed but her mother merely shoots her a look that shuts her up.

"The Newsboy Lodging House. It's a great place." Skittery says getting defensive.

"How does it feel to sell papers?" Chava asks changing the subject.

Skittery realizes this and answers, "It's a great way to meet people."

Chava sighs in relief as he is calmer now, her shoulders sag a little in response.

Her mother slaps her back and whispers, "Sit up straight."

Skittery stands up trying to calm himself down so he doesn't do anything he regrets.

"'Cuse me for a moment." Skittery says before walking out the nearest window onto the fire escape.

He takes deep breaths trying to control the rage rising up in his body. The rage is pointed to himself, he usually keeps it bundled up inside occasionally finds itself's way out and this time it's for the bad treatment towards Chava.

He smokes a cigarette trying and somewhat failing to calm down.

"I'm quite full. May I be excused?" Chava asks hoping Skittery is okay. He hasn't come back in ten minutes.

"Yes." Chava's father says and Chava gives her half eaten plate to a servant whose name she doesn't remember and her mother yells at her, "That's not your job, Chava!"

Chava nods and goes to her room. While on the way, she spots Skittery leaning over to railing looking over the city skylines.

She quietly opens the window and steps out. She closes it making a small thud when closed causing Skittery to jump and look behind him.

"Are you okay? You've been out here awhile now." Chava asks.

Skittery rips off his cap and runs a hand through his hair.

"Why're youse so nice ta me? I don't deserves it. I'se been mean an' rude an' cruel ta youse." Skittery asks frustrated.

Chava sighs and turns away from his gaze and softly says, "You're like a mystery waiting to be solved. An enigma waiting to be unraveled. Point is I can see you're more than the pessimist you lead on to be."

"What?" Skittery whispers getting confused but he is shocked she can see through him so easily. "How?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Chava responds looking at the floor to her left.

He feels bad for saying that to her and wants to make up for it. He knows Mush likes her but Mush doesn't always get every girl he goes after so he decides to play Matchmaker with them.

"Look, I'se sorry for being like this. I had a hard time sellin' ta-day an' I'se been takin' it out on youse. Let me make it up ta youse tomorrow." Skittery says hoping she's the forgiving type.

And luckily for him, she is.

"Apology accepted." Chava says.

"I hafta go, but I'll sees youse tomorrow? Same place as ta-day?"

Chava nods and smiles at him.

"Great. Don't get lost this time though." Skittery says starting down the fire escape. Chava chuckles and says, "No promises." But she also remembers seeing maps on the doorman's desk. She sees him leaving via fire escape.

"You know you can leave through the door, right?" Chava asks.

"Where's the fun in that? Plus, if I sees that doorman again, I'll prol'ly soak him."

"Soak him?"

"Beat him up."

Chava giggles and waves goodbye before heading to her room.

Her maid helps her out of her clothes.

_"My own Mother can't be bothered with me."_ Chava thinks as she is helped with her corset.

After she is in her nightwear, she begins to read her book almost instantly.

By the time she is finished with chapter two, her mother knocks on her door.

Chava quickly goes to brush her hair because she knows her mother will want her to put her looks in front of everything else. She knows her mother won't like the fact she was reading instead of primping.

"Come in." Chava says.

Her mother comes in and gets right to her point, "I do not want you to see him again."

Chava sighs but her mother persists, "Chava, I forbid it. You will not speak to him, wave to him, write to him, or even acknowledge him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother." Chava says despite what she really wishes to say.

"He is below us. You should spend more time trying to find a husband."

_"No, Mother. He isn't below us. I can actually speak to him without fear of rejection. I want something more than just a plain married life. I haven't even thought of love; until Skittery came around. I should just join Dimitri."_ Is what Chava wants to say, what she did say was, "Yes, Mother."

Her mother leaves the room but Chava feels so powerless. But then she remembers how happy she was today and she isn't ready to give that up yet. For once in her life, she is going to do what she wants to do.

Chava continues reading with a smile on her face. But Chava's mind is soon cursed with thoughts of Skittery. From the moment they touched she felt as though her life had finally began. That it filled her with this confidence that she will go against her mother's wishes.

_"Can people really fall in love so fast?"_ She asks herself. She reasons that it's just because she's been on her own so much.

There's always been something eating at her because of it. That her parents were hiding from her. But she's never had the courage to confront them about this.

* * *

Skittery heads back to the Lodging House thinking of Chava.

The world has always been a gray place and she burst into his life like a brand new light. He can't shake her from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking this way. _"I can't possibly love this goil. I barely knows her. Stuff like this only happens in fairy tales. That feelin' when we'se touched, the way I feel so strongly for her. I can't love her, she deserves so much bettah than me." _He thinks angrily at himself. Yet, it doesn't help him mental state.

When Skittery comes inside, he's greeted by Tumbler's voice, "Hey, Skittery!"

He turns and half smiles at the young boy. Tumbler has always idolized him ever since the strike. He saved him and David. Skittery is always sweeter to Tumbler than his other two friends, Specs and Dutchy. He's still young and pure.

"Hiya, Kiddo." Skittery says as he removes his boots and he puts his walking stick down.

"Guess what happene' ta-day?"

"Youse fought a grizzly bear an' won?" Skittery asks with the same half smile on his face as he preps for the night with Tumbler following him.

"No! Not only did I sell all me papes, but I beat Les ta-day when we was sword fightin' an' I haves youse ta thank." He says to Skittery.

Skittery always sword fights with him, Tumbler has a wooden sword that Les have him and Skittery would fight with him and always let him win.

"Don't thank me. Youse did this, be proud of it." Skittery says ruffling the kid's hair.

"Now get ta bed." Skittery says and Tumbler sighs but does so.

Skittery hops to his top bunk but Racetrack and Jack stop him from sleeping.

"So where've youse been, Skitts? It's late. Didja sees that goil again?" Race asks.

"Yea, what's her name again?" Jack asks tricking Skittery who is too tired for his own good.

"Chava." He answers and mentally kicks himself for giving himself away.

Then the bunk room is filled with different teases such as "Our Skittery is growin' up so fast." Or "Skittery finally found love."

"Ah, c'mon guys, leave him alone." Specs says from under his and the room goes silent.

"Thanks." Skittery says and he falls asleep before he can hear Specs answer, "No problem, Bud."

Skittery's head is filled with pleasant dreams that night. Dreams of Chava and his meeting tomorrow. It ends with a kiss, in his dream. Just like in Chava's dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope you like it and review and follow to let me know how I'm doing. Tell me what you think of Chava's newsie nickname also. I was inspired to write this chapter because I couldn't so I watched a performance I did at camp last summer in Annie where I was Miss Hannigan and the song N.Y.C was stuck in my head so that's the reason I named it that. I even quoted it a little. I do not own Newsies or Annie or N.Y.C. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: N.Y.C_

Chava wakes and follows her routine with her mother. She bathes, her mother tightens her corset around her, she picks out her outfit which today is a yellow frock with sleeves that end to her elbows covered in yellow lace that's tight at her torso but flows out once it hits her hips, then her hair is put up into a fancy french twist, and a few pouts of powder and she's done.

Chava adds white gloves that just cover her wrists. Which is good because, as Skittery predicted, a small hand shaped bruise has formed.

Chava heads into the dining room but all that is there is her father's empty plate and his newspaper.

Chava goes to read it, so that she may have something to talk about with Skittery later.

"Chava! Reading a newspaper isn't for young ladies. They should be seen not heard, not worrying about politics." Her mother nags her.

"Yes, mother. I'm going to go for a long walk and practice being seen but not heard." Chava lies, she's completely afraid of what her mother will say but she pushes that thought from her mind and hopes she doesn't get caught.

"That's the spirit. Now go, chin up, shoulders back and try not to get lost this time." Chava's mother says bitterly. Chava nods as she does what she's told.

She heads to the door grabbing her pouch and fills it with some money.

She goes downstairs and finds the doorman sleeping. She doesn't wish to wake him because of the Skittery incident yesterday so she just takes a map leaving the right amount of money before leaving.

She quickly folds up the map and places it in her pouch before retracing her steps yesterday to find Skittery's selling spot.

There he is, hawking papers but Chava examines him for a moment. He is truly attractive, inside and out. Just sometimes the bad flows out too, like Chava is doing right now who is going against her mother's wishes.

She taps his shoulder and when he turns, his walking stick hits her causing her to tumble over, again.

"I gotta stop doin' that." He says and helps her up.

The feeling of their touch still fills their being even though Chava's glove is in the way.

"It's my fault, I should've announced my presence instead of tapping you." Chava says and Skittery draws his hand back seeing the ink blob he left on her white pristine glove.

"I'se also sorry for that." He says.

"Don't be, it's just a glove." Chava says removing it and the other and placing them in her pouch. She takes out another dime while putting her gloves away.

"Youse okay?" Skittery asks unable to look away from her bruise.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Mother doesn't usually leave a mark. She just got too rough this time."

"No one should be treatin' youse like that." Skittery says before taking her hand and examining it. "It don't look too bad."

Chava is stunned at what he has said. _"Doesn't he see my eyes? Is he color blind? One green, one blue. That's why I should be treated like this. I'm a freak!"_ Chava shouts in her mind.

She decides to change the subject after taking her hand back from Skittery and hiding her hands behind her back, "So can you show me how to sell papers?" She asks.

"Uh, okay." Skittery complies unsure of why she changed the subject so fast but he knows she has her reasons and he doesn't want to question her on them.

"Foist thing youse gotta loirn is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Youse gotta improve the truth a liddle." Skittery explains while looking over the paper for an article that isn't too exciting.

"See, like this." He says showing her the article, the headline reads _"Cat Almost Drowned By Owner." _

"Dead body Found In The Hudson, Drowned By Fadda!" Skittery shouts as several people stop to buy papers from him. Skittery pockets the money and turns to meet Chava's shocked face.

"How'd you do that? So fast and so believable." Chava says flabbergasted.

"Thanks." Skittery says blushing rose quarts but tries to stop the feeling causing his face to become a shade darker. "Youse can do that or make up something for sympathy. Like a story or somthin'."

"Like that you don't walk well and that's why you have the walking stick?" Chava asks feeling like she's getting the hang of it.

"Technically yes, but I don't do that because I'se friends with anudda newsie an' he has a crutch 'cause he actually needs one so I'se feels ashamed if I do that. Not many people believe him, an' if I did it too, no one would believe him, youse knows? I couldn't do that to him. I carry it 'round 'cause days can get long an' I walks a lot. It helps."

"That's good." Chava smiles at him causing Skittery to smile back.

"Here, watch this." Skittery says before walking to an older couple, possible mid-fifties.

"Please buy a pape, me brudda is only four an' needs a doctah, please. I need ta but his expensive medicine." Skittery says and the old lady's face is filled with pity as she hands him a quarter, takes a paper and says, "Keep the change."

Once they walk away, Skittery goes back to Chava and she says, "You just lied to that lady."

"Kinda, I ain't so keen on lyin' so I didn't tell the whole truth."

Chava looks at him confused so Skittery explains, "There's this liddle kid newsie an' he's like me brudda but he's eight, an' he is sick, when he woke up this mornin' with a sore throat that's all."

"Oh, good for you." Chava says knowing that if the time comes, Skittery would lie just like she did today to her mother. "Is he okay though?"

"Yea, he gets 'em all the time. Nuttin' new 'bout it. He'll be fine, he's still sellin' ta-day even though I advised him against it."

"Oh, okay."

"There's anudda method but I hate it."

"What is it?"

"Youse flirts with the rich goils, I don't do it, down right disrespectful." Skittery says knowing that while wrong, he doesn't he deserve a girl, so he shouldn't lead her on.

"I'm glad to hear that." Chava says and Skittery gets an idea.

"Here, youse tries." Skittery says handing her a paper.

"No, I couldn't. I'm not you. I can't speak to anyone and everyone." Chava says looking away from Skittery.

"Youse tawks ta me jus' fine."

"Exactly, that's you. I just can't, please don't make me." Chava begs.

Skittery is stricken by her manner and nods, "Okay, I won't force youse." He says.

Chava sighs in relief, "Thank you. And one paper please, that article about the drowning seemed quite interesting." She jokes and hands him a dime and Skittery says, "It's a penny a pape, youse knows that right?"

Chava puts a smile on her face before saying, "I've seen what you go through to sell them, you deserve it for thinking so quickly on your feet."

"Okay, if youse insists." Skittery says trading her a paper for the small coin. Their hands don't touch this time.

Chava sits on a nearby bench reading over the articles that Skittery's hawking to see how far he strays from the truth. So far, not so far from the truth.

Skittery finds himself glancing over at Chava repeatedly.

"Chava, glad ta see youse again!" Mush says running up to her with the other four in tow.

"Oh, hello, Mush. Good 'morrow everyone." Chava says curtseying for them.

"Ah, forget all the formal stuff. Youse is hangin' with the newsies, youse can be yer-self 'round us." Jack says slinging an arm around Chava's shoulders.

"Oh, thank god." Chava says allowing herself to slouch a little. She can't too much because of her corset. The other newsies laugh.

"See, that's bettah." Jack says as David notices her bruised wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asks gesturing to her wrist.

"I'm fine, it's fine. I'm just clumsy that's all." Chava says covering he hurt wrist with her hand.

"Youse shoa? 'Cause we'd soak anybody that hoit goils for no reason." Jack says but Chava shakes her head.

"I'm positive." Chava says happy to know that these boys aren't like the ones in Austria.

"A'right then. So, where youse from Chava? Haven't seen youse 'round here before." Racetrack says smoking a cigar as always.

"I'm from Austria. I moved her not long ago." Chava answers.

"Wait, but you don't have an accent." David says.

"Well, neither do you. You've lived in New York long enough right?" Chava says being engulfed into the newsies' welcoming nature. She took Cowboy's saying to heart. The only reason she doesn't have one is because her mother taught her to speak without one because an accent isn't proper.

"Touché." David says with a smile as the newsies laugh.

"I likes her." Jack says laughing.

"Wait! This means youse nevah seen New York." Racetrack asks.

"No, I did a little bit, yesterday. When I got lost." Chava says blushing from embarrassment.

"Well, then we gotta show youse New York an' us newsies are the best guides. We knows this city bettah than anybody." Racetrack says.

The six lead her the way as they begin to explore. The newsies all joke and Chava laughs thinking their fun.

"Ah, youse gotta love N.Y.C. It's loud, an' there's never a dull moment. It's tough and excitin'." Racetrack says.

"Oh, I know. I already love it." Chava says.

"I knows I do. There were once a time when I wanted ta go ta Santa Fe, 'way from here but I'se glad I nevah left. I'se would miss it too much." Jack says so Chava knows him a little better.

"Yea, youse would miss the nasty customers with language ta match. How 'bout the Delancy's or the bad food. The crowds and noises, maybe? Or is it the hot summers? Cold winters, perhaps?" Skittery says stopping everyone in their tracks. He doesn't love New York all that much, not since The Lords.

"Who are the Delancys? Look, that's beside the point, you're looking at New York like a half empty glass instead of the half full glass it is. Sure New York can be bad but doesn't everything have something bad about it? New York can also be good and the good is more powerful than the bad."

"Like what?" Skittery asks.

"The shadows at sundown. The roofs that scrape the sky." Chava says.

"Wow, youse really has a way with woids." Mush states.

"Thank you." Chava says blushing.

"I like the way you think, always positive." David says.

Chava blushes again, never has she ever been accepted so easily. She enjoys it.

"C'mon, lets keep going." David says pulling Les along.

Everyone but Skittery hurry along. Chava sees this and she grabs his wrist pulling him with her causing Skittery to lightly smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other newsies.

They walk through a crowded area and Skittery makes sure he keeps Chava close. He doesn't want her to get lost or hurt or both on his watch, he would die from guilt and shame if he let anything happen to her.

"Sorry 'bout the crowded place." David says as Jack hoists Les up on his shoulders.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Besides, New York is still so brilliant."

"You got that right." Les says from Jack's shoulders.

They explore the city showing her Central Park, the Brooklyn Bridge, Prospect Park in Brooklyn, and Ellis Island from a distance, they weren't actually on the island, same thing with The Statue of Liberty.

"An' this is Irving Hall, where the Swedish Meadowlark Medda Larkson performs." Jack says.

"We'se able to sometimes catch a show for free 'cause Medda likes havin' her boys watch her." Racetrack says.

"It's a beautiful building. Is that a painting of her?" Chava asks pointing to the mural of her above the building. They nod.

"She's gorgeous." Chava comments.

"I've seen someone much more beautiful. An' I'm looking at her." Mush says standing and looking right beside Chava. She notices he's looking at her and blushes like crazy.

"You're crazy." Chava says backing up feeling uncomfortable. This bothers Skittery even though he tells himself it shouldn't. It can't.

Then a girl carrying two suitcases comes squealing by knocking Chava into Skittery's arms. Only the lady knows it's because she is jealous that this girl, Chava, with the the strange eyes, one green and one blue, is with these attractive young males. She runs into Irving Hall.

"I guess she's one of Medda's new show goils." Racetrack says. "Youse okay?"

"I'm fine. Is anyone else hungry? Dinner is on me." Chava says as the sky darkens.

She suddenly feels guilty that she didn't see her brother whom she hasn't seen in six years. Instead she is hanging out with her friends she's known for a day but she can't help it, she enjoys their company.

"No we can't let you do that." David says.

"You're showing me New York, the least I can do is buy you some food."

"Can't argue with that." Jack says and he leads them all to Tibby's.

Some newsies are there after a long day of selling.

"C'mon, Chava, let's introduce youse." Mush says pulling her forward.

The look on Chava's face is one of petrification. She's terrified of what they will think of her.

"Hiya boys! This is our friend, Chava Hathaway." Mush introduces.

Chava puts a nervous smile on her face as she waves to them.

"Don't worry, they'll loves youse." Skittery whispers reassuringly to Chava.

She sits down as Jack introduces them, "This is Dutchy, Specs, Kid Blink, Bumlets, Itey an' Snitch."

"Look, I'se can tell youse is noivous. Don't be shy, we don't bite." Specs says noticing her expression.

Chava half-smiles at him.

"Thank you." She says.

"So, youse gots a newsie name or what?" Itey asks.

"Newsie name?" Chava asks.

"Yea, youse didn't think these are ou' real names?" Dutchy asks with a laugh.

"No, but I didn't think I needed one." Chava says.

"Yea, youse is hangin' with the newsies now. Anybody gots some ideas?" Racetrack asks as the other newsies think about it.

"How 'bout Colors?" Skittery suggests. Everyone is shocked that Skittery came up with a nickname for Chava. He isn't the type to just let people in, but he let her in.

"Colors?" Jack questions with a knowing smirk that shouts _"Youse likes her." _

"Yea, 'cause youse knows, her tuff, colorful eyes." Skittery says looking down as everyone stares at him.

"I like it." Chava says causing Skittery to look up. She smiles at him and he returns the gesture. The newsies murmur about it to one another.

"Bettah than what I was thinkin'." Racetrack offers to strike up another conversation.

"What were you thinking?" Chava asks.

"Dame, Doll Face, Sweetheart, maybe."

"I'm sticking with Colors." Chava jokes.

The newsies laugh and Chava feels accepted.

"So, tell us 'bout yer-self, Colors." Snitch says.

"Oh, I'm not that interesting." Chava says looking away.

"Oh c'mon now, tell us 'bout yer family. Any bruddas or sistahs?"

"Yes, I do. I have an older brother." Chava says hoping they won't dig too deep into it.

"What's he like?"

"How old is he?"

"What does he do?"

Chava is bombarded with questions faster than she can answer them.

"A'right, guys calm down. One at a time." Skittery says saving her.

"Well, he's twenty seven and he's my best friend."

"What does he do?" David asks.

"He's a painter." Chava says not wanting to tell them everything.

"Where does he paint?" Asks Kid Blink.

"He-uh-he works..." Chava tries to get the words out but she can't. Her voice is breaking as the scene where her brother was kicked out is playing in her head.

"Look, youse don't hafta answah that question if youse don't wanna." Mush says.

"We'se undah-stand if youse don't wanna tell us. It's yer life." Specs says.

"Thank you, you'd think after all this time-" Chava takes a shaky breath, "Please, someone else say something."

"Oh I gots it, I was at the Races once-" Racetrack starts telling his story. The rest of the meal is very loud and rowdy but very fun.

There still something picking at Skittery's brain. "_Why is it that she were so scared 'fore but now, she ain't."_

Many answers are flying through his head: she knows their names and therefore they aren't strangers anymore, she didn't want to sell papers, etc.

Chava looks at the clock and notices how late it has gotten.

"Oh dear, I must be going, it's rather late." Chava says getting up.

"Oh c'mon, stay a little later." Kid Blink says.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but Mother's curfew." Chava says. She knows her Mother won't care what time she gets home. It's her father she's worried about. She knows he will be worried sick if she's not there when he gets home from work.

She drops money on the table for the meals, despite the newsies' arguing trying to stop her, and she still has some to spare.

She hurries off into the streets with her map in her hand as she tries to find her way home.

Skittery can no longer sit still. He has to know his answer. But a small part of him also wants to make sure she gets home okay.

He stands and the newsies look at him knowingly.

"I gotta go. I have stuff ta do." Skittery says. His excuse is thin but that's the least of his worries right now.

"Is that stuff kissin' Colors?" Racetrack asks earning laughs from the newsies but Skittery pretends he didn't hear anything.

He walks outside and sees Chava looking over a map not too far away.

"Chava!" He calls using her real name so she knows he's calling her.

"Oh, Skittery, what are you doing here?" She asks confused but happy that she gets to see him again.

"I jus', I gotta knows why youse didn't wanna sell papes but youse was fine with us right now. I'se so confused."

Chava sighs and looks down. She doesn't want to tell him. She doesn't want to scare him away. But, she feels so safe with him. She can't help it, she's known him for two days but he's already done so much for her. She decides not to tell him the while truth.

"You're just so accepting. None of you looked at me like I had three heads like others do. I finally felt like I fit in somewhere. Like I actually mattered to someone." Chava explains not once looking into Skittery's soft eyes.

"What'd youse means?" He asks.

"You guys knew when I was uncomfortable and didn't push me further. You gave me a nickname and it was so fantastic to feel like I am apart of something. Rather than being on the outside looking in."

Then Skittery does something completely out of character.

He hugs-no-embraces Chava. He feels as if he's burning, and he enjoys the sensation.

Chava is stunned at first but quickly and happily returns the gesture. She feels as if she is whirling and is now floating, she enjoys the sensation.

Once she's released, Chava asks, "What was that for?"

"What youse didn't like it?" Skittery jokes trying to ward off any awkwardness that might be near.

"No, it's not that," Chava says blushing, "But that's not the Skittery I have come to know and enjoy."

"Well, I hope youse likes this one, too. 'Cause he might be 'round ta stay."

"I like any Skittery that's around." Chava says blushing. She trusts him, and she hopes he trusts her.

"Youse would be the foist in a long while."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it. It's the truth an' I wouldn't lie ta youse."

"That's really good to know." Chava says blushing.

"The reason I did it though, was 'cause now youse has been accepted by everyone an' that's me way of showin' youse that." Skittery explains, Chava smiles at him, "Shall we?" He asks offering his arm.

"Thank you." Chava says looping her arm in his.

Skittery lifts his chin too high as if to mock the rich and snobby. Chava laughs at it until two gentlemen give them a strange look.

Chava looks down feeling uncomfortable but Skittery just moves closer to show that he doesn't care.

"Some people are just so rude." Chava says keeping her gaze down.

"Yea, what a sight we mus' be. A beautiful rich goil an' a dirty street rat."

Chava blushes at his beautiful comment but says, "Bite your tongue. You're anything but that."

Skittery sticks his tongue out and pretends to bite it causing Chava to laugh.

"But youse soiously thinks that? Are youse lookin' at the same face I sees in the mirror every mornin'?" Skittery questions, smirking.

"Yes and it's much more than that. It's a gentleman who cares enough for me to take me home twice. To put up with more for two days and take me all over Manhattan and Brooklyn. To accept me thoroughly." Chava says.

"The only thing is, I enjoys puttin' up with youse. I care 'bout youse, youse is innocent an' New York is a thief who wants ta steal that innocence 'way. I'se would hate myself if I didn't try to preserve that."

"I'm not that innocent." Chava mutters remembering what she has tried to do to herself. "Here we are again." Chava says aloud as they approach her building.

"Thank you, again for all of this."

"It's no problem. G'night. Sleep tight, in N.Y.C." Skittery says with a smile wanting nothing more than to swoop in and steal a kiss as he ponders what it'd be like to kiss her. He tries to erase that thought from his mind because he has only known her two days and he believes he doesn't deserve her.

"That's the spirit." Chava says with a smile before heading inside.

She's exhausted from all exertion due to walking around all day.

She has made it home before her father.

She has a maid help her with her corset and clothes and she immediately goes to bed.

She is asleep before her head hits the pillow. The thought that entered her mind right before she fell asleep is the phenomenal feeling she got from hugging Skittery.

She smiles in her sleep because of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter. Quick side note to The Outsider Girl, thank you for reviewing and pointing out where I got the name Chava from, I was just in a production of Fiddler on The Roof in Maspeth Town Hall but no I was no Chava but Yente the matchmaker but that is my favorite name and story from the play besides Tzeitel. And I'm glad you like it. Please follow The Outsider Girl's lead and review. Also follow. Hope you like it, I rewrote it like two, three times. **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Unusual Way _

Skittery takes a deep breath before entering the Lodging House. He tries to prepare himself for all the teasing that is sure to insinuate once he walks into the building.

He walks in and Racetrack is the first to approach Skittery and Racetrack asks, "So where've youse been, Skittery?"

He rolls his eyes and ignores Race, he has too much on his mind to be playing games with Racetrack.

"Ah, c'mon Skitts, I'm jus' playin' okay. Look she's a nice, purdy goil and if youse likes her, go for her. She even made youse smile." Race says and Skittery knows he likes her but he can't be with her. He doesn't deserve it.

"I don't," Skittery says, _"deserve it." _

"A'right, a'right. Means Mush can go afta her, he hasn't stoppe' bawlin' 'bout her since youse left."

"He can go afta her. I don't care."

Skittery knew he was lying and Race did too, the whole bunk room knew it. Skittery sighs and hops up to his bunk.

"Hey, Skitts." Dutchy whispers to Skittery.

"What?" Skittery asks annoyed.

"I knows youse is lyin'. Youse don't hafta hide yer feelin's we knows youse likes her. Why deny it?"

"Youse don't undah-stand. An' youse nevah will."

Dutchy goes to his bunk knowing he'll never get Skittery to talk about feelings, whether he were in a good mood or a bad one.

* * *

The next morning, Chava goes through her morning ritual and she feels as if her mother tightens the corset more everyday.

She is dressed in a light pink and beige dress with sleeves that are slightly puffy and head to her elbows. Her hair is put into a side braid.

Chava grabs her pouch and heads out to Skittery.

"One pape please." Chava asks, now knowing to make her presence known from a slight distance.

"Shoa." He hands one to her and she takes out a quarter this time and goes to give it to him.

"I can't keep takin' yer money like this. I feels bad."

"You need it more than I. And you can think of it as a token, showing that I accept you, just as much as you accept me."

Skittery still isn't sure but Chava forces it into his hand.

"Take it, I won't take no for an answer."

As their hands touch they each get the familiar sensation they get whenever they touch each other.

He hands her the paper and he goes back to hawking.

A few seconds later, a childish scream is heard. Most people flinch and go back to their own lives. Everyone except Skittery. He recognizes the voice.

It belongs to Tumbler.

He drops his papers and his face doesn't show how scared he is but his eyes do.

Chava notices. "Skittery, what's-" is all she can get out before he begins to run in the direction the scream came in.

Chava grabs the remaining papers off the ground and pursues him. She wants to make sure the kid is okay, she wants to make sure Skittery is okay.

Skittery runs into the Delancy brothers, Oscar and Morris, who are beating on Tumbler. Telling him taunts and lies.

Skittery goes and grabs Morris, who is about to kick the small newsie again, and punches him repeatedly until he is on the ground; crouched over in pain.

"How 'bout youse picks on someone ya own size? Or even age?" Skittery shouts as he grabs Oscar and shoves him into a wall.

He threateningly places his fist under Oscar's chin as he is blinded by rage.

Until he hears Chava's voice drag him back into reality.

"Skittery, stop it. Violence doesn't solve anything. If you fight fire with fire, all you'll get is a bigger flame." She says and Skittery finally breaks his glare at Oscar to look at her kneeling beside Tumbler checking his wounds.

She whispers to him, telling him to stay down.

She goes to him and places a soft hand on his shoulder. He flinches and looks back at Oscar.

"Don't." She whispers.

Oscar scoffs and says, "Stay outta this." He notices her eyes, one green and one blue and they weird him out. "Or I'll make sure they match. Two black eyes."

Skittery immediately punches him in the face as hard as he can.

Morris finally recovers from the hits and is able to stand again. He sees a beautiful backside of a random woman. Believing he is irresistible, he slaps her bottom causing Chava to yelp in pain and surprise.

Skittery elbows his throat and Morris is on the ground once more.

"Skittery, stop." Chava says.

"I ain't gonna let him do what evah he damn well pleases. No one will hoit youse or him while I'm 'round." Skittery says as he picks Tumbler up and says to the Delancys, "If youse evah even look at me friends wrongly, I'se kill youse."

Chava takes the papers and guides Skittery away with her free hand.

They walk back to the park where they sit. Chava and Skittery are next to each other while Tumbler is on Skittery's lap.

"Are youse okay? Where does it hoit?" Skittery asks the small newsie while using his sleeve to wipe a little blood of his face.

"I'm fine. Thank youse, Skitts." Tumbler says and hugs him and Skittery hugs him back. Skittery can't help loving Tumbler. He's sweet and just a little kid. The good of this horrible world still shines in his eyes. He's still pure, not succumbed to drugs or alcohol. Not evil and hopefully never will be. Skittery can't help his brotherly feelings towards Tumbler. Just like he can't control his growing feelings for Chava.

"Why're youse alone? Don'tcha sell with Snoddy?" Skittery asks.

"I sneaked 'way so I could sell alone."

"Why do youse wanna do that?"

"Youse sells alone an' I wanna be like youse." Tumbler says and Skittery chuckles.

"Youse don't wanna be like me. Be yer-self." Skittery says causing Chava to smile.

_"He's so good with kids," _she thinks remaining quiet because she is unsure of what to say or do.

"Promise me?" Skittery asks.

"I promise." Tumbler says with a smile and finally sees Chava.

"Hiya, I'm Tumbla. Are youse Skittery's goil? The one that I hoid 'bout in the Lodging House?" He asks and Skittery's face flushed red like a tomato.

"No, Skittery and I are just friends. I'm Chava, nice to meet you. Skittery, here, has told me a lot about you." Chava says shaking the newsie's small hand.

"I-I can 'xplain." Skittery says nervously, "The guys jus' assume things. The wrong things. I'se tried ta tell 'em but they-"

"I understand. Relax, stop tripping over your words." Chava says with a smile, one that Skittery returns.

"I bet Snoddy is worried sick 'bout youse. Let's find him." Skittery says picking up Tumbler once again.

They walk to Tumbler and Snoddy's selling spot. That's where they find a scared and distraught Snoddy.

"Hey, Snoddy! Lookin' for somethin'?" Skittery calls with Tumbler in his arms.

Snoddy's face immediately fills with relief and happiness and he runs up to them taking Tumbler and hugging the life out of him.

"Oh thank god. I were so worried. Don'tcha evah sneak 'way from me evah again." Snoddy says and Tumbler looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't stay mad at youse." Snoddy says hugging Tumbler again.

"I'se sorry." He says and Snoddy mumbles, "I knows."

Skittery smiles at the peace. Snoddy finally turns back to Skittery and Chava.

"Thanks again, Skitts. An'-" he says waiting for her name.

"I'm Chava. Nice to meet you." She says holding out a hand which Snoddy shakes.

"Ya the goil I'se hoid 'bout at the Lodging House." He says.

"So I've been told."

"What happened to youse's papes?" Skittery asks Tumbler to avoid that conversation.

"I lost 'em when I were runnin' from the Delancy bruddas." Tumbler says sadly, "I only got ten cents outta my twenty papes."

The poor boy won't be able to pay for his meal. He might not pay for the night. He'll fall behind on profits. This breaks Chava's heart. This boy didn't do anything wrong, yet he is still being punished.

"Wait, here, take this." Chava says holding out another quarter for Tumbler, "You can use it to buy some food, your papers, your lodging, and maybe even save some for a toy."

"I can't take this." Tumbler says humbly.

"Please do. I feel terrible about what happened and it's a way I can help." She says smiling and Tumbler looks at Snoddy who nods and he takes the quarter.

"Thank youse, Miss." Tumbler says hugging her.

"You're a hug-ger aren't you?" Chava asks returning the hug. Tumbler smiles in embarrassment and asks, "How else am I gonna shows me appreciation?"

"Good point." Chava says smiling.

"I should get back to selling. I'se see youse latah at the Lodging House." Skittery says high-fiving Tumbler and Snoddy before departing with Chava who waves goodbye.

"Thanks for what you did." Skittery says once they're back at the park.

"What did I do?" Chava asks, confused.

"For helpin' Tumbla out." There's a pause before Skittery says, "For standin' by me while I lost me cool."

"You're just very passionate, Skittery. You may not like it, you may not even know it. But it's there, way deep down. And I'm glad I got to figure that out." Chava says while handing him his papers so he could continue selling.

"I seriously doubt that." Skittery mutters.

"Tévedaz. Látom a szemedben" Chava says.

"Wait, what?" Skittery asks confused about the words that came from her mouth.

Chava, realizing her mistake says, "I'm sorry. That's Hungarian, the language of Austria. I'm used to speaking it that's all."

"Oh, so what'd it mean?" He asks slightly scared at what it means.

"It means, you're wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"How can youse sees that much in these lifeless eyes?" He asks confused.

"It's one of the perks of having my eyes, one green and one blue." She says earning a breathy laugh from Skittery.

"And if I can see all this in those eyes, they definitely aren't lifeless." She says.

"Are youse shoa? Look more closer." He says and she takes a step closer.

"I'm positive." She says.

They move slightly closer without thinking. They both want to steal a kiss from each other. As their lips are about to touch a voice calls out, "Yea, Skitts, I'se can definitely see youse don't like her." Race chuckles.

Chava and Skittery instantaneously pull away from each other and look down at the ground.

Skittery and Chava are blushing vermillion. Chava isn't sure what to say but Skittery knows how to improve the truth because of his many years hawking papers.

"I had something in me eye an' she was helpin' me out." He says inching away from Chava. She puts on a smile to cover her hurt. She is starting to embrace the fact she really likes Skittery. Before, it was mostly an infatuation, but now...

"Shoa, shoa." Jack says clapping Skittery's shoulder.

Les walks up to Chava and holds out a mini banquet of yellow primroses.

"Please accept these as an apology for my rudeness a few days back."

Chava genuinely smiled at the little boy's cuteness and says, "Of course." She hugs him and takes the flowers.

"Looks like youse gots some competition there, Skittery." Race says and Skittery rolls his eyes. An uncomfortable silence follows.

"So, Chava, youse knows how ta speak anudda language." Skittery says hoping that'll lead to a conversation to break the silence.

"Well I speak and read five languages."

"Holy cow, that's amazing! What are they?" David asks admiring the fact that a rich girl, or even just a girl likes to learn and read.

"There's Spanish, English, Hungarian, French, and Latin." Chava answers. She had a tutor in Austria who would come everyday for eight hours and she would teach Chava everything from History to Science to Medicine. She was more of a mother than her own mother was to her. But once they moved after Chava's mistake, she never got a new tutor because Chava's mother believes young women are to be housewives and never worry about education or anything like that.

"Why'd youse loirn all that? When will it evah come in handy?" Racetrack asks.

"I want to be a teacher someday, hopefully. And I like to get my hands on whatever I can to enrich my mind."

"Ah, youse sees, our good ol' friend Race here, believes that all youse needs in life is pokah an' Sheepshead." Jack says slinging an arm over Racetrack's shoulders.

"That's me philosophy. Ain't nuttin' wrong with that." He says and Chava shrugs her shoulders.

Then she remembers how she wishes to see her brother again, and make up for lost time, so she says, "Well, even though I'm enjoying this lesson of the life of Racetrack, I must bid thee adieu."

"Aw c'mon we'se jus' jokin' 'bout youse an' Skittery. Don't leave." Mush says not wanting her to go away.

"There is someone I must see, I apologize but I shall see you tomorrow." Chava says before turning away.

"What? Youse gots a guy, I thought youse is wid Skittery." Jack calls out to her jokingly but Chava pretends she didn't hear it.

Mush turns to his friends and says, "Nice job, guys. Youse scared her 'way wid all the tawk 'bout her an' Skittery. Somethin' that ain't goin' on. But soon 'nough, youse'll be teasin' me when I wins her ovah."

"She ain't a prize to be won, Mush." Skittery snaps. Noting his outburst, Jack, Race, and Les smirk at him knowing that he's jealous.

"Don't be jealous, Skittery. That's not right. Just let the chips fall where they may." David says patting him on the back.

"I ain't jealous." Skittery says then walking away. But a little voice in the back of his head whispers, _"Liar." _

The voice speaks true. In a very unusual way, Skittery believes he is in love with Chava. He's never known the definition of the word but feels it.

When he's with her he goes weak and surrenders to her; it's like his brain shuts off and he doesn't think but do. He'll do anything for her. Whenever he sees her leave he wants to cry.

This terrifies him. He's never felt like this and he believes he sure as hell doesn't deserve it. Not after how he treated all the love he had in his life before he was a newsie.

Chava hurriedly walks to her brother whilst thinking about Skittery.

He's helped her become herself. When she's with him, her shyness no longer shows. She's confident around him. She may actually love him even though she has no clue what love actually is. She knows she loves her father and brother but how? _"What's the definition?" _She asks herself.

She knows that he's special to her, ever since the first day they met and touched, no matter how cliché it may sound, she thinks it to be true.

Sure she'll leave him abruptly for the few hours she may have with her brother but she'll never go.

She reaches her brother and hugs him putting out her thoughts like a fire.

Chava spends the rest of her day with her brother and his friends that are quickly becoming her friends.

She helps them keep their money organized and safe because many customers are out since it's a busy day, but once a lull occurs, Dimitri asks, "Whereja go? We missed ya yesterday."

"I made some friends. We were hanging out, seeing the city and lost track of time. It got kind of late." She answers.

"Friends or friend. Have youse got yer-self a guy?" Harvey asks nudging her.

"No." She answers but she wishes she does. And that his name is Skittery.

"But ya wish ya did. I can tell but the way ya answered." Horatio says being the smartest of the group.

"What? No." She replies but too high pitched and the boys smirk at her.

"What's 'is name?" Dimitri asks, "C'mon ya can tell me. I'm your brother, I need to warn the guy, if he steps outta line once, then he won't be recognized."

Chava smiles at her brother's overprotectiveness. "That won't be nessecary, Dimitri, calm down."

"Oh, c'mon at least tell us 'is name." Harvey says but Chava looks at Horatio to help her.

"Sorry, I'm with them." He answers and Chava sighs admitting defeat.

"He goes by a nickname, Skittery." Chava answers.

"Skittery, why Skittery?" Harvey asks laughing at his bizarre nickname.

"I believe it's because he can be very jumpy, like slight paranoia." Chava answers and the men keep asking her about him.

"I'm not comfortable talking about this." Chava says meekly. Yet, they keep on asking.

"Okay, fine. He's tall and lean but muscular, he has brown eyes and messy brown hair underneath his cap he is always wearing. He usually wears a gray vest over a, different shade of gray, button down shirt that is unbuttoned enough to reveal his pink long johns. God only knows why he wears the link long johns, yet i find them adorable. He's opinionated and can be in a bad mood more often then most. But that's all okay once you look in his eyes, there you see the truth about him." Chava says blushing at that last part. "I must sound ridiculous."

"No, not at all. It's quite cute." Dimitri says, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"What does he do for a living? By his dress, he don't seems like a rich boy." Horatio asks.

"He's a newsie. But enough about me, here comes some customers." She says and they begin selling.

In between customers, Harvey, Horatio, and Dimitri all share whom they fancy. She even meets the girls Horatio and Harvey fancy and it is evident that they fancy them back.

"So, Dimitri, how about ya?" Harvey asks.

"An amazing woman back in Austria. I haven't seen her in so many years, she's probably married by now. Her name is Lucinda. But that's the only girl I'll ever love like that."

Chava is surprised at the mere mention of her name. A memory stirs of going to a party and she was the only girl who was kind to Chava. She can't remember if they were courting at the time.

"Ya fancied the same girl for so long. That's devotion me dear friend." Horatio says but Dimitri shrugs it off.

"I can barely fancy girls for too long." Harvey says and Chava smiles but rolls her eyes.

"It's getting late, Chava, ya should be 'eading 'ome." Dimitri says and Chava nods giving her brother a hug and shaking the hands of her newly made friends before making her way home.

Once she's home, before her father, she goes to room and reads her book trying to keep her mind off of Skittery. It works until she goes to sleep. That's where her unconscious mind dreams of him.

Just like Skittery himself has of Chava that night.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it! The song of the chapter is Unusual Way from Nine. Racetrack story coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we are! I hope you like it, I got the idea when Enchanted played on my Pandora Newsies (Film Score) radio. If you like it review and follow. If you don't like it review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and follow to see if I improve it. Thanks! Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 5: So Close (But Still So Far)_

Skittery and Chava have been spending time together everyday for the past two weeks. Every time Skittery tries to push Chava and Mush together, Chava says she has to leave. She doesn't think of Mush like that, and doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

Skittery is always curious about where she is going. He doesn't know why he is in the first place. He has no right to know, but he still doesn't dare ask. Their feelings for each other have grown, but neither of them will admit it.

Chava's mother comes in and quickly makes her bathe and such and she dresses Chava in a cream dress with pink roses on it, with red lace. Her hair is rolled and put in a fancy up-do.

"We are going to a very important event at 2:00 and you need to look your best, plenty of suitors will be there." Her mother says; she cant wait to get her daughter out of the house. Yet, she doesnt want her husband to hate her so she needs to go with a good man. Chava nods her head looking down.

"I will be there later but a carriage will come for you and bring you there. Your father will come later as well." She says before leaving.

Once her mother and father are finally gone, she goes to Skittery to buy her daily pape.

"Hello Skittery." She greets and as Skittery turns around he is struck by her beauty. Yes, he has always thought of her as gorgeous but now she is more radiant than the sun. Her hair is shinning, her pink lips are poised into a smile, a smile Skitttery didn't even know she had. Her eyes are striking, sparkling, even though one is green and one is blue.

He quickly places a smirk in his face and teases, "Aw, did youse get all dolled up for me?

"Is this your way of telling me, I look pretty?" Chava asks teasing him back.

"Yes, yes, youse catched me." Skittery says lifting his hands up in defeat.

"Well, thank you." Chava says blushing, not sure what to say.

Skittery sells to a impatient woman as Chava watches.

The nearby clock chimes in tune to show that it is 1:00.

The smile on Chava's face immediately vanishes. She doesn't want to go, the people there will be mean to her, they will beat her and she doesn't want to be in their company. She much rather be in Skittery's company.

Skittery turns to give her her paper but he notices her frightened expression.

"Youse a'right?" He asks inching closer.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, why would you ask that?"

"Mainly 'cause youse is paler than usual." Skittery says noticing how her once rosy cheeks are now as pale as the rest of her body.

Chava turns to him and says, "It's nothing I need to go."

"Wait!" He grabs her wrist and brings her close to him.

"What's the mattah? Youse is always runin' off, youse jus' got here." Skittery's curiosity's getting the best of him and he regrets asking that.

"I can't stay but I don't want to go." Chava says looking down at Skittery still holding her wrist.

"Then tell me why an' maybe I can help youse." Skittery says softly.

"I-I-" Chava stutters tears forming at her horrible experiences in Austria.

Skittery notices this and brings her close and hugs her. Chava silently cries in his chest for a short while but she knows, no matter how badly she wants to stay, she has to go.

"I don't like seein' youse like this. Please tell me what's wrong." Skittery whispers still holding onto her for dear life. Her presence warms up his entire body and he feels light, like he's floating when she's in his arms.

"In Austria, people didn't like the fact I have one green eye and one blue eye. I was different, they thought, because of that, they could beat me. They would taunt me and hit me and scratch me and cut me and I don't want it to happen again." Chava says her voice breaking. She can't believe she told him this, she can't even tell her own father or brother.

"They shouldn't be hittin' youse. Why don't youse jus' not go?"Skittery says full of anger. He doesn't want anyone hurting Chava. She deserves so much more than this, it's him who should be beaten.

"You don't know my mother, she'll lock me up in my room and that's even worse. I won't get to see you-" there's a pause before she quickly adds, "And Race and Les and well everyone."

"Why don't I go with youse? Like as a friend? I promise I won't let anyone hurt youse. Youse deserves bettah, Chava, an' I'm gonna help youse get there."

"Really?"

"Yea, they'll be dealin' with me 'cause I think they'll hate the fact that a newsie dressed like this is there more than a beautiful goil like youse." Skittery says then turns red. He can't believe what he just said. Yes it is true but she doesn't need to know he thinks that.

Chava stares at him and hopes what he says is true. Then an idea strikes her, "I have an idea. Follow me, you can sell your papers on the way."

Chava drags him to her an apartment while he sells the rest if his papers on the way and her doorman doesn't even notice them. They run into one of her servants.

"Oh hello. This is my friend, Skittery." Chava says quietly.

The servant says nothing but stares at his pink long johns peaking out from under his not so white shirt. Skittery quickly buttons it up despite the fact that it's summer.

The servant walks away and Chava takes Skittery to the bathroom.

"Here you can wash up, I'll bring you some of my father's old clothes that might fit you." She says walking away.

She takes out her father's old clothes and places them on her bed. She looks them over and she knows that the pants aren't long enough.

She reaches into an old trunk and pulls out her brother's old suit. It looks like it would fit him perfectly. She kept it all these years, she needed something to remember him by and this was the only thing she could save before her parents could get rid of it. She knows Skittery will take good care of it.

She then fixes her face to hide the fact she was crying earlier.

She doesn't understand why she told him. She hasn't been able to tell anyone, not her father or her brother. She told him though.

She reasons that it's because she was emotionally distraught but deep down she knows it's because she trusts Skittery more than anything. She feels safe in his arms and she feels so accepted by him. A smile is formed on her face as she thinks of the comment he made about her looks.

Once she's finished she places the clothes for Skittery outside the bathroom door and says, "I have left the clothes outside."

"Why?" Skittery asks from behind the door.

"Well, I don't want to see you naked if that's what you're wondering."

"Does the male body scare youse?"

"No but I believe in chastity." Chava says smiling.

"Then youse bettah close yer eyes." Skittery says opening the door before Chava can cover her eyes. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and she sees his chiseled chest. He's beautifully made and she can't help but stare.

"Here." Chava says forcing herself to look at the clothes and pick them up and give them to him.

He doesn't take them quick enough and Chava thrust them into his chest.

Her left hand accidentally touches his chest and her breath gets caught in her throat. She blushes at the contact but she can't move away.

She's never looked at a guy twice, let alone have this tingling vibration sweep her fingertips by touching him inappropriately, on his chest.

Skittery's mind becomes befuddled and muggy. He isn't sure what to do. He likes Chava, a lot, especially in that way. Possibly he may even love her. If only he knew what love truly is. The only thing his brain can make him do is place his own hand over hers and make eye contact.

Chava smiles at him, a gesture Skittery happily returns.

"So much for chastity." Skittery whispers breaking the silence.

Chava breathily chuckles, "Shut up." She whispers.

A nearby maid, who has seen the whole thing, accidentally knocks over a vase in shock. She isn't appalled by the sight, yet intrigued. She finds it adorable how much they like each other, despite their social classes.

The noise made from the now shattered vase scares and thus separates the two as the maid apologizes, "I'm so sorry. That will come out of my pay check-" she rambles on.

"It's okay. I always hated that vase anyway." Chava says barely above a whisper. She's never spoken to the help before because she is too shy to but she doesn't want the woman to feel bad.

"I will still clean it up." The woman says before going to retrieve a broom.

"I believe you should be changing now." Chava says shyly before making her way to her room to give Skittery some privacy.

Skittery's mind becomes clearer as time passes by. He can't believe he did that! Sure, he really enjoys her company, but that doesn't mean she should suffer his company. He's full of broken promises.

He dresses and combs his unruly messy hair until it's quaint and nicer; still messy but more put together.

"The carriage is here. Are you ready?" Chava asks emerging from her room.

"As I'll evah be." Skittery says nervous. He looks in recognizable in his attire, if someone were to look at him they would never guess he's a newsie.

"Don't be nervous, Skittery, you look ravishing. They'll love you for that." Chava says with a smile as they head downstairs. The doorman doesn't even recognize Skittery.

"I jus' wish I could drop my accent more." Skittery says with only a trace left.

"But if you did, then you'd be less you and more like them. And that's not good." Chava says.

Skittery shrugs and opens the door for her. She looks at him surprised and even more so when he takes her hand and helps her inside.

"Thank you." Chava says blushing as her body suffers the withdrawal of no longer making contact with Skittery.

He sits in the small carriage practically on top of her.

"I'se sorry-" he starts.

Chava interrupts him, "It's okay, this was originally made for one."

"Well, I guess we'll have to make due." Skittery says with a smile.

Chava nods and there is an awkward silence between the two until they arrive when Skittery once again helps Chava out after opening the door.

Chava's panic rises within her as she sees some people looking at her as if she has three heads and then whisper about her to peers.

She looks down and stops walking.

"I can't do this." She whispers and goes to run off but Skittery stops her by taking her hand.

"I'm right here, don't care what these people t'ink. They'se jus' bored with their own lives." He whispers and escorts Chava to an empty table by her hand.

They sit and a girl, also Chava's age can't help but stare at him.

She thinks he's attractive, but why is he with that girl? She's so insecure and her eyes are off, one green and one blue. She's a freak. She sees the boy tell the girl something and she smiles, she boils up with jealousy.

"Hey, Sophia, what're you doing? You keep staring over there, what's up?" Her friend asks.

"Can you believe this, Isabella? That Adonis is with that-that freak!" She says and her whole table of peers hear her.

"Then maybe we should teach her a lesson." Isabella says and the table begins to plot.

"I'll be right back. I'se gonna get some watah." Skittery says before departing to the refreshments.

Sophia takes her chance and goes to him and as Skittery turns with two glasses, one for him and one for her when he nearly crashes into a girl standing right in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Sophia. And what may your name be? I bet it's as attractive as the rest of you." She says flirtatiously.

Skittery rolls his eyes at her trying too hard and answers gruffly, "Skittery, now 'cuse me." He says attempting to get by her but she moves in his way.

"Now now now, that can't be your real name. Come on, why don't you tell me?" Sophia says in a sultry voice.

"No thanks, I gotta get goin'." He says trying to get around her but she purposely hits one of the waters on him.

"Oh, I am such a klutz!" She says faking her innocence as her friends get into place, "Here let me help you clean up."

Chava waits patiently for Skittery with her head down as to not draw attention to her eyes.

"Hey, there. I'm Ethan." A male voice says. Chava looks up to see a boy about her age leaning over towards her, his closeness is uncomfortable.

"Hi." Is all Chava can croak out.

"And I'm Noah. So who's that boy you're with? Are you two courting?" Another boys asks sitting close to her as well.

Chava shakes her head. She looks for Skittery to help her and finds him getting water splashed on him.

The girl is trying to help dry him off but Skittery isn't taking her help.

"Since you two aren't together, how about you come with me?" Noah asks but Chava politely shakes her head.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Ethan says and drags her along. The bring her by a lake far enough from the party so they won't be heard.

Chava tries to wriggle her wrist out of the boy's grasp to no prevail.

"Relax, we're gonna have some fun." Noah says and grabs her from behind.

Ethan grabs her cheeks and forces Chava to make eye contact.

"Those are some weird eyes you got there. I can fix them if you'd like." He says as he takes out a small knife.

"No, no please don't." Chava says tears filling up her eyes. They laugh at her. They'll keep up the act a little longer before throwing her in the lake as their prank.

"It'll be quick and painless." Ethan promises as he friends gather around to watch their plan be put into action.

But something tackles Ethan and he is on the ground, the blade goes flying.

Skittery is on top of him and punches his face.

"What'd youse t'ink youse is doin'?" Skittery asks enraged, his accent coming back.

"Relax, it's a joke. We weren't going to do anything just drop her in the water." Noah says letting go of Chava as she chokes back a sob.

Skittery gets up and into Noah's face and asks, "Do I look amused? Does she?" He points to Chava who's trying to stop crying.

Skittery grasps his collar and pulls him up and says, "If youse evah pull a stunt like this again, I'se gonna soak youse meself."

"What does soak mean? Can't you speak right, you guttersnipe?" Noah asks pretending that he's not afraid of Skittery. He's terrified, he sees the anger in his eyes and knows he will stay true to his word. His friends watch horrified but don't move not wanting to miss a thing.

"Skittery, stop." Chava says but he is still filled with rage.

"Soak means I'll beats youse up." Skittery says as he pulls back his fist to make contact.

"Skittery, don't." Chava says coming up and touching his fist. He flinches but she doesn't move away.

"He isn't worth it." She says softly and Skittery releases him and Chava begins to lead him away but Ethan grabs her arm, "I am worth it, it's you who isn't you freak of nature-" is all he could get out before Skittery punches him, therefore silencing him.

"Lets go." Chava says wanting to get away.

Before sitting down at their table, Skittery asks, "Are youse okay? Did they hoit youse?"

"No, they just frightened me, that's all." Chava says her voice catching.

Skittery draws her into his arms where Chava lets out a breath she's been holding.

"I knew this was going to happen." She whispers.

"But I were right there, ta help anyway I could." Skittery says and he notices all the people dancing. "Would youse like ta dance? Ta youse knows, help get yer mind off things."

"O-Okay." Chava stutters. She really does want to dance with him; being close to Skittery is the only way she'll be safe. The group that attacked her won't come near Skittery after that display.

He takes her right hand in his left one and wraps his right arm around her waist as she drapes her left hand over Skittery's shoulders and she squeezes his left hand that is holding her right; as a new slow song begins.

The man begins to sing.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on, for only two.._

_So close, together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive.._

They begin to sway with the music, Skittery leads and remembers the way he used to dance with his family.

_As life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid my goodbye,_

_And never knew.._

_So close, was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted,_

_Was to hold you, so close..._

Skittery sweeps Chava into a waltz and Chava easily follows his lead as he twirls her around the dance floor.

He dips her and Chava meets his eyes.

"I didn't know you could dance this well." She says only loud enough for Skittery to hear.

"There's lots of things youse don't knows 'bout me." He replies.

"I'd like to learn more about then."

"The feelin's mutual."

They begin to dance once more; their special and spontaneous waltz.

_So close, to reaching_

_That famous happy end, and_

_Almost, believing,_

_This one's not pretend, and_

_Now you're, beside me_

_And look how far we've come.._

_So far, we are..so close..._

As they dance everyone can see how in sync they are together. Almost everyone is happy about it. Just not the group of peers who tried and failed to prank Chava.

A musical break happens and Chava and Skittery are too focused on each other to notice everyone else has inches away watching them spin their complicated waltz together.

_Oh how could I face, the faceless days?_

_If I should lose you now.._

_We're..so close,_

_To reaching, that famous happy end, and_

_Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and_

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are.._

Chava suddenly remembers reality and her world and how disapproving they would look at them if they knew. She can't ignore her feelings, whatever they may be. No matter how strong they are.

She pulls away and Skittery looks at her confused.

"I have to go." Is all she whispers before heading away from the party.

_So close.._

_So close.._

_And still so far..._

Skittery looks at her like a lost puppy as she hurries away like Cinderella near midnight.

He wants to go after her but he decides to give her some time alone.

Chava sits down alone, away from the event and lets out a shaky sigh.

Why must she feel this way towards him?

Why can't she like him less?

Be just friends with him.

She knows how deeply her mother would despise of this.

Love. Love towards a newsboy.

She shakes that from her head, she can't go on without him. Not after she has broken so many barriers with him, she won't allow it. She trusts him and he accepts her. She needs that or she'll grow bitter and alone in her cruel uptown world. Or so she believes.

She thinks she can keep up this secret longer but isn't sure.

_"Is this even love?"_She asks herself.

"Hi." A voice says but Chava doesn't even turn to greet him. She knows she has her manners but she really needs to sort out her thoughts.

"Are youse okay?" The boy asks again. She knows it's Skittery without turning.

"Everything's fine. I just needed to get away." Chava says her voice cracking at the appropriate times.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He asks using his accent again.

"I just I don't understand anything anymore. This being here and how I got in this place and love. It's all too confusing." Chava says tumbling over her words.

"Exactly. It's confusin' so that way, peoples won't stop an' figure out life when they could jus' go out an' live it." He says getting Chava to look at him.

"But then how do you know you're doing what is right?" She asks. She doesn't know if she should keep lying to her mother to do what she wants. She'll never be able to confront her, so it's either suffer in silence or go behind her back but be happy. And Chava much prefers the latter. But that doesn't make it the right thing to do.

"The only way youse can knows for sure if somthin' is a mistake is ta make the mistake an' change directions if necessary. Youse knows?"

"Yes, exactly. You're right. Thank you, Skittery." Chava says hugging him.

She isn't going to change a thing. She'll keep going against her mother's wishes and seeing Skittery, she needs to make the possible mistake and be friends with Skittery. She shouldn't care what others think, but she still can't help it.

She doesn't know whether or not she's going to tell him of her feelings. She decides she wants him in her life as a friend rather than not at all so she wants to develop a good friendship before saying anything. She doesn't want to scare him off or make things awkward. The last thing she needs right now is a rejection.

Skittery wants to tell her, it's taking him all his strength not to make the mistake and kiss her during this conversation but he feels like she can do better than him. Like Mush. He reminds himself.

Both feel like the other doesn't reciprocate their feelings of love.

They release and before either one can think a voice beckons to Chava.

It's her father.

"I should go but thank you. I'll see you later." Chava says before getting up to dance with her father.

Whilst dancing with her father she keeps stealing glances at Skittery who returns the gesture but neither are caught; by each other.

"Chavaleh, are you okay? You keep looking at the fine young man over there. Do you fancy him?" He asks subtly gesturing in Skittery's direction who's trying to look busy before he sneaks another peak at Chava.

"To tell you the truth, Father, I don't know. And I don't want to mess anything up by saying anything." She says but leaves out the whole truth about the fine young man being Skittery; the newsboy that helped her home and whom she is forbidden to see.

"You may play it safe but, as clichè as it may sound, follow your heart."

"It's beating so loud and fast I can't hear anything."

"Just wait for it."

The song ends and Chava goes and sits by Skittery.

The two have a wonderful time. There is no speak of social classes. Skittery acts like a gentleman. The crowd of people who tried to prank Chava leave them alone; but Sophia keeps staring at Skittery.

They joke and laugh and be friends. There is slight flirting but nothing too serious.

Soon it is getting late and they get into the carriage which brings them to Chava's house first.

They head upstairs still laughing and joking as Skittery changes back into his street clothes and takes his walking stick.

"This was fun." Chava says as she takes him down to the carriage.

"So will youse makes the mistake?" Skittery asks.

"I think I will." She answers.

"Will youse tells me what it is? Please."

"Maybe one day."

She hands the money to the driver, enough for the trip to and from the event, to take Skittery home, and a generous tip.

Chava opens the door for Skittery and he says, "See youse 'morrow."

"Until then. Bye." Chava says before closing the door and heading back inside.

The cab takes Skittery to the street before his so his friends won't see him in the fancy carriage.

He heads in hoping everyone will be asleep already. But no one ever gets what they want.

"Hey, Skitts youse's bac' late. Where've youse been?" Dutchy asks his friend.

"Nunya." Skittery answers.

"Nunya?" Dutchy echoes.

"As in Nunya business." Skittery says and the others laugh.

"But youse do look cleanah than usual. I didn't see youse sellin' papes. Were youse wit' Colors?" Racetrack asks a smirk plastered on his face.

"No, I jus' had a hard time sellin' so I had ta move 'round a lot. As for me clean appearance, I washed up in Tibby's, where I jus' finished eatin'. Youse should try ta keep cleanah yer-self." Skittery insults earning more laughs from the listening newsies.

"Shoa. Shoa. What evah youse says." Racetrack says hopping into his bunk.

Skittery changes and Specs comes and whispers to him, "I knows where youse went. I ovah hoid youse tawkin' ta her in the park. I was gonna visit youse guys. I'm happy for youse."

"We'se jus' friends. That's all." Skittery whispers back but secretly wishes for more.

"For now." Specs whispers before heading to his own bunk. Skittery rolls his eyes crankily and heads to bed. His thoughts are plagued by Chava and Skittery doesn't mind much. If only his mind would let him sleep.

_"This is gonna be a long night."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! So don't worry about the ending, this is a Skittery fanfiction, he will end up with somebody and I kind of like him and Chava but you never know with my crazy brain. Quick side note, during one of the rare instances where I was cleaning my room, I stumbled upon my West Side Story playbill (the first broadway show I saw that made me obsessed with broadway) and I saw that one of the Tonys was JEREMY JORDAN! On that day I went he was Tony and he was the original Jack Kelly in Newsies on Broadway but when I saw the show it was the equally as talented Corey Cott so I saw both people live singing their hearts out. I find that amazing. Anyway hope you like it! Review and follow. I don't own Newsies. And the song of the chapter is I Could've Danced All Night ffrom My Fair Lady and I do not own the song or the musical. Now to the story. **

* * *

_Chapter 6: I Could've Danced All Night _

Chava walks inside her room giddy. She can't shake the amazing feeling she got from dancing with him.

Her maid comes in to help her undress and get ready for bed but Chava can't do that. How could she go to bed after an experience like that? She allows the maid to unlace her corset while her mind is in the clouds.

She wishes she can dance with him again. She'll never know why it was so spectacular, it just was. She guesses that's what happens when someone falls in love with someone and dances with them. She now knows she can take on whatever with him by her side.

She could've danced all night, even with her drawn face and red eyes. It's really late but Chava can't sleep, she stays up reading her book with a grin plastered on her face.

The next day Chava is awaken by her maid, not her mother. Her mother is sleeping in due to the fact she stayed rather late at the event yesterday. The maid that wakes her is the same one that broke the vase the other day.

Chava bathes, and while she does se tries to listen to her heart like her father told her but can't hear anything.

While the maid is lacing up her corset she asks, "What's your name? I never did catch it."

"Violette." She answers and now Chava can hear the slight French accent.

"You're from France. You still have a remainder of the accent."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Violette says embarrassed as she slips the dress over Chava's head.

"Don't worry, to me, accents are a good thing. Shows where you came from and who are or once was." Chava says as Violette buttons up her speaks without one, her mother forced her too. Another part of her that has been stolen by her mother because of it being improper.

"That's a good way to look at it. Thank you, Miss Hathaway."

"Please, call me Chava."

"Okay, Miss Chava."

"Close enough. I'm going to go out, I shall see you later." Chava says as she grabs her now finished book and heads out into the world.

She is surprised she was able to hold an actual conversation with her. She used to not be able to even look her in the eye. The only other time she was able to speak like that is whenever she's with the newsies. They are helping her become herself and helping her break out of her shell without Chava even knowing. She will be forever grateful.

Chava heads to Solomona & Hart Books to trade in the book she rented.

She walks in and the old man greets her. She hands him the book and the money. It's a cent for each night. She has it for two weeks and a night, she leaves the money on the counter and returns the book to its original space on the shelf.

She looks through the language section wanting to learn another one just in case. She stumbles upon a how to book for learning sign language. She picks it up and signs it out before departing to Skittery's selling spot for her paper.

"Hey, how are you?" Chava greets smiley at just the sight of him.

"I'se great. Youse okay, afta, youse knows." Skittery asks concerned for her.

"I'm fine. It's over and I feel like I jumped over a hurdle in my life and it will be easier from now on. I mean it's the same narrow minded conversations with the same narrow minded people."

Skittery nods as he hawks a headline effectively selling five more of his papers.

"Oh, may I have a paper? I mean a pape." Chava asks learning New York's slang.

"Shoa, but only a penny. I can't take no more huge tips from youse. I feels bad." Skittery says handing her one.

"Skittery, I dragged you to a horrible high society boring party. I owe you huge."

"It wasn't borin'. I had a good time wit' youse. The fun jus' had ta kick in. Afta I punched someone's face in." Skittery says laughing along with Chava.

"Still." Chava says handing him the quarter. She takes the paper and puts in the book for safekeeping. "Did the boys give you a hard time about coming to the party with me?"

"I kinda made the driver drop me off a block 'way. I nevah told 'em. They were already assumin' things when I got there so late, didn't want 'em ta think youse is that type of goil. You're not, an' I wanna keep it that way." Skittery says.

"That's very sweet. Thank you. It'll be our little secret." Chava says understanding his dilemma. She is very thankful to have Skittery as a friend. If only she could call him something more. "Oh, and how is Tumbler? Are his injuries healing well?" Chava asks remembering what happened awhile back. She has been asking every other day about him.

"He's great. The last bruise finally went 'way, not like that stopped him from bein' a kid." Skittery answers.

"Well, I'm glad." Chava says shifting her book under her arm.

"What's that?" Skittery asks curiously.

"It's a book, dummy." Chava says teasing him.

"I knows that. I mean 'bout what?" Skittery says then yelling his improved headline which sells three papers.

"Sign language. I want to learn another language. You know I want to be a teacher, and if my mother won't allow me a tutor, I'll tutor myself."

"Youse's really passionate 'bout this ain't ya?"

"Yes, I want it more than anything. Well almost anything." Chava says correcting herself. She may want to be with Skittery more than being a teacher.

"I knows the feelin'. Shoa bein' a newsie has it's moments but there's a reason we'se called newsboys." Skittery says glumly. He then yells out his headline, he now only has ten left.

"What do you mean?" Chava asks.

"Well I can't do this forever. I'm sixteen, and I look older."

"Not by much."

"Point is, younga sells more papes an' I ain't gonna be young for evah."

"So when that inevitable end comes, what then? "

"We works in factories. Shut inside 'way from everyone else. Back breakin' woik an' more danger than on streets. Accidents happen, losin' fingers or limbs; even lives. Smokey air that kills youse before youse's time. If youse don't die in the machines, youse dies from an illness. All that risk for a few cents a day." He says and wishes he could do something else. Something he has yearned for strongly since the strike. But it's still better than his previous occupation.

"Who says you have to work in such a place? Aren't there other jobs?" Chava asks scared for his well being.

"We can't afford no education ta get bettah jobs. We ain't all rich like youse. I needs ta provide for meself. I don't expect youse ta undah stand." Skittery says ashamed about how dark and poor his future will be.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks getting him to look at her. "You're right, I won't know what it's like to work in factory but my life will never be happy. I'll be forced to marry someone I don't love for money, I'll be a trophy wife, Skittery. But hopefully not for a long long time. Most men look the other way when I come around because I don't fit in, all because of a birth defect. So no, I won't work in a factory but I will be as unhappy as you will be."

"Chava, I had no idea. I guess we all have it hard."

"Maybe not. I won't let my mother do this to me. I will one day be a teacher and you can find something else. What about that restaurant you took me to? They loved you all there and would be more than happy to give you a job. Interacting with newsies you left, like Tumbler. Or maybe even taking pictures for the paper. You're still out and about outside."

"I nevah really thought 'bout it like that."

"That's because you always focus on the bad, never stoping and thinking about your future. Sure life moves fast, you just have to keep up. Maybe make a few mistakes."

Skittery smiles at her remembering what he told her, when they hear the nearby shouting of newsboys.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jack asks as he finishes a story about a guy he soaked not too long ago.

"Skittery and I were talking. What would you want to be if you could be anything without life stopping you?" Chava asks.

"If youse asked me 'fore, I would say wanna go ta Santa Fe no doubt. But now I'd say ta settle down wit' a coitian (certain) goil." Jack answers.

"Disgusting. You know I know you're talking about my sister right?" David asks and Jack nods and smiles slinging an arm around his friend.

"Well, as weird as that is, what would you say, David?" Chava asks.

"To be a politician without a doubt or hesitation. I might be too. I'm only a newsie in the summer, I go to school in the fall. I would try my best to create better conditions for all orphans and runaways."

"I like that. That's very sweet."

"He's lucky he's smart. That's why we call him The Walkin' Mouth or Mouth for short." Jack says. The newsies laugh and David flushes from embarrassment.

"Oh don't tease him. It's like we say in Austria, Ajándék lónak ne nézd a fogát. Which translates into don't look at the tooth of a gift horse."

"I still don't get it." Mush states.

"It means don't criticize gifts."

There is a moment of apology and forgiveness between Jack and David.

"I kind've like the nickname. Means I'm really part of the newsies." David says as the two spit shake.

"Sorry, Colors, that's jus' our way of settlin' disputes. Not very mannerly." Jack apologizes to Chava.

"I've seen worse trust me. You'd be surprised." Chava says as there is a moment of awkward silence.

"I knows what I would want. Ta own Sheepshead." Racetrack says filling up the silence.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack asks teasing Racetrack.

"Oh yea?" Racetrack asks and the two begin to playfully swing at each other.

The other newsies and Chava laugh and cheer them on. It isn't until a boy about their age asked for a paper. Skittery gives it to him, since he's the only one with papers left, and the boy rudely flips the penny at him before walking away.

"Well that was rude." Mush comments.

"I've seen worse." Chava mumbles to herself. "So what about you Les? What do you wanna be?"

He thinks about it for a second and answers, "I wanna run the Lodging House. So that way I'll be a newsie forever. Sort of."

"He's gonna give Kloppman a run for his money." Racetrack says ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Skittery, what 'bout youse? What did youse say?" Mush asks. He's secretly hoping it's something bad and lures Chava farther away from Skittery and closer to him.

"It's stupid." Skittery says looking away, avoiding their gaze.

"Nothing is stupid. Come on, tell us." Chava says coaxing it out of Skittery. She wants to know him.

"Ta be a newspape writa. Like Denton, help everyone by writin' their woids an' gettin' points 'cross great distances fastah an' easiah than wit' spoken woids. Plus I could improve headlines for newsies an' make thin's easiah for 'em." Skittery confesses.

"That's wonderful, not stupid." Chava says.

"Yea, that sounds good. How is Denton anyway?" Jack asks David who has been keeping touch with Denton after moving away.

"He's great, he's gonna come back real soon. And that's another plus, you get to travel." David says and Skittery's mouth twitches up.

"Denton, isn't that the man who wrote the Newsie Banner?" Chava asks.

"Yea how'd youse knows that?" Mush asks impressed by her.

"The news of that made it all the way to Austria. That was big, huge. Something like that has never happened before. Poor kids taking on powerful corporate adults and winning. It was inspirational." She says. She doesn't mention that they were the reason she is trying to be a teacher. Before she accepted her fate and suffered in silence - which led to her mistake. Yet after hearing of the strike she began living again instead of just surviving. If they could do that in under month, she could tutor herself and later others.

"How about you, Mush? You never answered." Les points out.

Mush opens his mouth to spit out his answer and realizes he doesn't have one. "I don't knows. I nevah thought 'bout it. I always accepted I'd be woikin' in a factory. The only thin' I wished for was for it ta have good company, like here wit' the newsies." He confesses. To his surprise Chava puts her arm around him. He instantaneously feels comforted.

"There's no shame in that. Now you get to figure it out. Don't accept anything. If you know what you want to do and work hard for it, you can achieve it. Jack can have his dream bride and live happily ever after with her. David can be president and save runaways and orphans with his proclamations. Racetrack can own Sheepshead and then open his own betting center for newsies only. Les can open a place to house newsboys and make sure they don't end up lost with their futures and guide them. Skittery can be editor and chief of his own newspaper. You just have to find your niche." She explains and Mush smiles at her.

"Thanks, I needed that. Who knows what I could be?" He says as Chava pulls her arm back. The others all praise her way with words.

"You're welcome. Now before I say the wrong thing, I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She says before departing, walking away from their goodbyes.

After walking down the block Chava hears Mush calling out for her to stop. She complies, wondering why he is following her.

"Hey, Colors, I was wonderin' if youse would like ta hang out wit' me. On a date. Ta-night." He nervously asks.

Chava's tongue is placed on the roof of her mouth and her lips are in the shape of an o all ready to say no and spare his feelings. But she looks at his puppy dog eyes and lets out a different syllable.

"Yes."

"Great. Meet me at the park at eight." He says walking away happily.

Chava sighs feeling despicable. She leading him on when she's in love with another. But what are the odds that Skittery really loves her back? He's seen her vulnerable, defenseless, something that can make him turn his back on her. She can't be with him, she doesn't believe Skittery could ever like her because of her eyes, one green, and one blue. But Mush does, so shouldn't she at least give him a chance tonight? Maybe she can trick herself into liking him, maybe even loving him. These are the thoughts that plague her as she walks to her brother.

Mush walks back to the others with a huge grin plastered on his face. He hasn't planned on asking her that day but the timing seemed right. How she comforted him and told him what she truly thought. And now, she had said yes.

"Youse seems happy." Jack comments.

"That's 'cause, I have a date wit', Colors." Mush states proudly.

"What? No way. That means I lost." Racetrack says.

"Lost?" Skittery echoes.

"Yea, most of us placed bets on who Colors would end up wit'. Mush or youse, Skitts. I voted for youse, a lot of people did. Specs, Snoddy, me. Few people are gonna be rich." Racetrack explains.

Skittery can't help but feel jealous towards Mush because he "won" Chava. He loves her, no more denying that, but he doesn't deserve her after all the bad he's done. His run in with the gang The Lords has left him "glum an' dumb" and he doesn't want to bring anyone else done with him.

"Youse guys are idiots puttin' yer money on me. Why would she even consida me?" Skittery spits out and stalks off in search of something, anything to get his mind off Mush and Chava together.

The hurt follows him even though he reminds himself that this is what he planned, he wanted this to happen. But sometimes what someone wants, isn't what that someone needs. Skittery needs Chava and Chava needs Skittery like a balloon needs air. Like how flowers need sunlight or water. One alone cannot function without the other. They both deny it and attempt to move on. Something that seems so impossible right now.

Once Chava's there with her brother, she tries her best to feign that she's fine. Harvey and Horatio believe her, on account that they haven't known her too long. Her brother-however-knows that something's wrong. He doesn't dare ask, because he knows from experience that confronting her about it will make her deny it. She'll get mad and stall answering. Last time he asked, they didn't speak for a week. He decides to let her come to him. He can't stand not seeing her for a week or longer.

Chava sneaks out of her window and goes down the fire escape to see Mush. She secretly hopes to get caught with no such luck. She goes down to where they always meet and finds him there waiting for her.

The two begin walking and talking. At first, they chew over how the weathers been, headlines, and things they have in common, which is not much.

Mush begins talking about his past, it is extremely tragic. His mother and father died at sea on the trip from Spain to here. He was only four when that happened; scared and alone. He had no family in America and no money because he was robbed after his parents death and was badly beaten. Then a light shone at the end of the tunnel and learned English and how to survive from some older kids on the boat who looked out for him. Until they docked. Then he was on his own again. He was half dead under the Horace Greenly statue when the leader of the Manhattan newsies found him and took him under his wing because his parents didn't make the trip from Germany to America either. From then on, he was never alone.

"That's horrible. I don't even know how to react." Chava says.

"It's a'right. If I try real hard, I can still 'membah 'em." Mush says. "What 'bout youse? Yer family?"

"It's nothing like your story."

"So, I still wanna knows."

Chava wants nothing more than to avoid this topic but after Mush poured his heart out, she feels she should do they same.

She mentions how her mother despises her and verbally and sometimes even physically abuses her. She mentions her brother and what happened to him. He left for his painting and how now Chava might do the same. But now matter how hard she tries she can't seem to tell him of her mistake. The biggest mistake she has ever made, the one that led her here. She doesn't even tell him why it happened; how she was and still is tormented by her "peers". Yet, she was able to tell Skittery.

"I'se sorry 'bout yer brudda. Do youse knows where he is?" Mush asks.

"Yes, he's here in Manhattan. That's where I run off everyday." Chava states. "Don't tell anyone though. I just want to make sure that this comes from me, you know?"

"I undah-stand. An' maybe one day I could meet him."

"Maybe."

"And I bet your mudda don't hate youse. It's not possible for someone can hate youse." Mush says offering to return the favor and comfort Chava right back.

The date continues on being less serious and Chava finds herself having fun. The continue walking and talking she even mentions how she's now learning sign language, they crack jokes and eat some nuts that Mush buys from a nearby cart. Even though Chava tries not to, she finds her mind wondering to Skittery.

The date ends soon, but as soon as Chava wishes. He walks her home and leans in for a kiss but she quickly hugs him to avoid it.

She bids her goodbyes and heads inside and readies herself for bed. She manages-after much struggling-to remove her dress and corset without help and lies down in her bed waiting for sleep to come.

Mush had been the perfect gentleman and kind and funny. But there's no spark. A spark like when she meet Skittery and they touched, and every other touch since then. Like the effect of the hug or when they danced. Right now Chava really wishes she was still dancing with Skittery; no cares in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy auditioning for the school play (which was today, I sang pretty good), sophomore year, auditioning for Maspeth Town Hall Drama club, and having two solos in choral group. But I have made time for this chapter and it is finally done! I hope you like, I really do. Please review and follow, and if you like this one, check out my Racetrack story and Kid Blink story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Hopelessly Devoted to You _

The next morning, Chava wants nothing more than to lay in bed for the day. But it's the thought of Skittery that drags her out into the world. She needs to know that they're okay, that her relationship with his friend Mush doesn't get in the way of her friendship with Skittery.

Her mother laces up her corset, helps her dress, and does her hair all while Chava fidgets and bounces her leg unable to remain still with patience.

She leaves as soon as her mother is finished with her. She hurries to Skittery to talk with him. She sees him hawking papers and she stops as she sees his face. His face is as hard as the first time she had met him. His expression has softened over the weeks she has known him but he had reverted back to his old self.

She gets a good look at his eyes and reads them, not as easily as before. Now it's like he is putting his guard up even more than before he had met Chava. But soon Chava sees the hurt in his eyes. She silently walks up behind him and asks, "Is everything alright?"

He doesn't turn to meet her gaze, he keeps his ground and mumbles, "Yea.

"I heard 'bout yer date wit' Mush." He says as he turns to see her standing there. "How was it?" Skittery asks really wanting to know if she likes him or not. Secretly he prays she doesn't like him.

Chava answers him. "It was fine."

Skittery cringes but Chava doesn't notice. "What'd youse do?"

"We walked around and talked. We talked about life... and things."

"Did youse kiss?" Skittery asks fearing the answer. He doesn't know how he'll live knowing the girl he loves had kisses his friend. That she loves Mush and not him.

"What?" Chava asks fazed by the question. She isn't quite sure why he asked that.

"Did youse kiss? It ain't a hard question."

"But it's a rude one. Why do you need to know that?"

"Why can't youse jus' answah the question?" Skittery asks turning away from her as he folds his arms over his chest.

"Skittery," she goes up and touches his shoulder, he shrugs her hand off. "Why are you being so cold to me?"

"Youse really is an airhead then, huh?" Skittery asks turning to her hurt expression. She really hadn't expected that.

"Why are you being so mean?" Chava asks not leaving. She won't leave him, not yet. She won't give up on him, not yet.

"I'se always been mean, youse was jus' stupid 'nough ta stick 'round." Skittery spits at her. He glares at her but she can see right through that. "If I'se hoitin' youse's feelin's, Chava, then why're youse still standin' there?"

"Because I care about you." Chava answers.

"Who said I needs youse ta care for me?" Skittery asks, his jealousy fueling him to emotionally hurt her.

"I did! You pretend to be a pessimist, you pretend to be living; but you're just surviving, you pretend that you don't care about anyone, not even yourself but I know you're more than that, Skittery. You do love the newsies, even though you don't show it. I know you're not angry at me but hurt by something." Chava practically shouts at him.

"In a poifect woild I prol'ly nevah woulda even met youse."

"In a perfect world, you'd be financially secure, there would be no poverty, and I would have normal eyes but the world isn't perfect; in fact it's far from it. So instead of picturing a perfect world you should start living in the one you're in."

"Maybe I can't. Maybe I can't 'cause I'se not alive. My soul is dead, Chava. Youse won't undah-stand an' that's 'cause youse is stupid not to see how no one can live in this woild, poifect or not. That's why youse won't evah be a teacha." Skittery shouts at Chava whose eyes fill with tears. She doesn't let them fall until after she shoves him, which barely affects him, and begins to stomp away.

"Hey, Skitts, what's wrong wit' Colors?" Jack asks as he walks up with Racetrack, David, and Les. Mush had seen Chava walk away and had gone to catch up with her. Skittery sees this and walks away from the others. Racetrack follows.

Skittery regrets ever yelling at her. He regrets ever fighting with her. He regrets ever allowing himself to get jealous. But mostly, he regrets ever insulting her. The little green monster had a massive growth spurt and exploded all over Chava. He should've never called her those things and he especially never said she would never be a teacher. This is why he believes he shouldn't be with her, he screws everything up. In a perfect world, he'd be dead, or so he thinks. He never would've met The Lords and he would've died on the streets while Chava lived happily ever after with Mush. The latter may still happen, even though everyday he finds himself wishing on stars she won't.

Skittery almost smiles, here he is making wishes on stars, falling in love. Things he never thought he'd do again, Chava has awakened him, cleaned his blackened life but what now? What will he do without her? After the first date with Mush, girls are usually head over heels for him. Right after he tells them his story, which even tugs at Skittery's black hole of a heart. So now that he has truly lost every chance with Chava, especially after that display, what does he do with his life? Does he go to a factory and work until he dies? Be a bachelor and give up? Seems to him like that's his only option.

"Hey, Skittery, what the hell a wrong wit' youse? Didn't youse hear me callin' afta youse?" Racetrack asks after he caught up with the tall boy's long and fast strides. Skittery doesn't answer; in fact, he tries to get away from the Italian standing in his way to no prevail. "God youse's is really in a mood, huh?"

This makes Skittery violent, he doesn't have the time nor the patience to put up with Racetrack, he shoves the newsie away from himself and walks on. "Youse ain't gettin' 'way that easily." He shouts as he grabs Skittery's shoulders and slams him into a nearby brick wall. "Answah me question. What the hell is wrong wit' youse?" Racetrack asks enunciating every word.

"Accordin' ta youse, I'se always like this, "glum an' dumb". So what's the difference?" Skittery asks not fighting against the boy's grip.

"No, this is somethin' else. Youse is jealous ain'tcha? Of Mush an' Chava?" Racetrack asks hiding the tiny smirk on his face.

Jealousy can really make a person honest, "So what if I is? I love her, Race, but I don't deserve her love back so I tried ta set up her an' Mush. It woiked but me feelin's got in the way. I yelled at her an' I said thin's I regret so now I have nuttin' left."

"God youse is so stupid, Skitts. I knows she loves youse but 'cause youse's so stupid, youse makes her believe youse don't love her back. That's the only reason she went out wit' Mush. I knows this 'cause it's that obvious. So find a way ta fix this 'cause it ain't ovah." Racetrack says letting go of Skittery and walking away leaving Skittery with his thoughts. He slides down to the cobblestone and he sits there for a long time while his mind turns up blank on how to save his relationship with Chava.

Chava has never felt more insulted in her life. Sure, people from her high society would ridicule her and abuse her physically and mentally but coming from Skittery, the man she loves, makes it all the worse. She probably deserves it, karma has bitten her right on her heart. She has strung along Mush and might one day break his heart because she just doesn't feel that way.

The worst thing is that he was probably right about her. How could she ever become a teacher? Sure she could tutor herself but then someone with fancy school papers who probably knows less than her will get the job. She's a lady, she won't ever get a job because of her gender. Even if someone considers her, they will see her eyes and decline her application. Skittery just doused her spirits and dreams with reality. Even though he had done all that, she still wishes to be with him. Love is not a feeling that can be switched off by a sentence like hunger can be switched off by food.

She ponders what hurt Skittery so deeply that he exploded and spoke to her in such a manner. It couldn't possibly be her and Mush had made her jealous. No, the only time he loves her back are in dreams and sometimes even then he doesn't love her back. Nonetheless she can't ever imagine what has bothered him so. Papes maybe, he can't be a newsie much longer and he's scared for his future. He had a falling out with a friend, which he doesn't seem to have a lot of because he pushes them away like he had to her.

"Chava, wait up." Mush states, jogging to catch up with the girl's angry and hurt strides. "Is everythin' a'right?"

She quickly wipes away the tears before turning to meet Mush's soft eyes. He has not once spoken meanly to her, all he does is flatter her, which makes Chava believe she should try to stay with Mush and hopefully force herself to love him like she loves Skittery; where one can't live without the other. Only survive.

"Yes, everything is fine." Chava answers but Mush can see her bloodshot and puffy eyes and tear stained face.

"No, youse ain't. An' that's okay. But I can't help youse if youse don't tell me what's wrong." Mush states coming closer to Chava. She can see how he cares for her through his eyes, the windows of the soul, which makes Chava feel more lousy. Tears escape her again, she might destroy this boy, turn his love into hatred. How can her mind let her do such a thing?

"Colors, it's okay. I'm here." He says and embraces her. She should tell him now before it's too late but she can't. Her mind is like a jigsaw puzzle and no matter how hard she tries to put it back together, the pieces won't fit. She's frustrated and feels evil emotions she has never felt before. She only wants them to go away but they won't.

"Youse needs ta relax an' have some fun. On Saturday is Spot Conlon's birthday and we'se throwin' him a party. Youse an' me, it'll be exactly what youse needs ta feel bettah."

"You're too good for me. Why do you even bother, I'm such a mess." Chava says as her head collides with her hands.

"I bother 'cause youse is almost as messed up as me. I don't even know where I'se headin' an' that terrifies me. But when youse is 'round, I'se not scared but I feels as if I could take on the whole woild." Mush says pulling her hands away from her face. Now she feels empty, like she's floating in space, her legs flailing trying to remain still or the find sturdy Earth, her lungs begging for air, like her head is about to explode. And she wishes that it will. Unfortunately for her, her head remains intact.

"I'se get youse at eight," Mush states, not asks. Chava absentmindedly nods her head. There is one person she must see right now, one person who she can trust to help her; her brother.

"I need to see my brother." Chava mumbles before departing. She hurries to see him and he smiles when he sees her coming. His smile immediately vanishes from his face when he sees what state she's in. So sad and depressed, like there's nothing she can do.

"Chava, what's wrong?" He asks as she collides with him and wraps her arms around him.

"I did something terrible. I'm so despicable and evil." She continues to berate herself as Dimitri attempts to soothe her. Once she calms down, all three look at her with concern in their eyes.

"What 'appened?" Dimitri asks.

Chava proceeds to tell them everything from the past couple days, Mush asking her out, her going out with him despite her loving Skittery, her arguing with Skittery, everything right up until she arrived there in Dimitri's arms.

"You can't keep doin' this ya know that." Dimitri says.

"I know, I'm usually really good with words but I feel like I'm in a chess match where no matter what I do, I'll lose my king. That I'll lose both of them. I like being with Mush, just not like that." Chava says.

"If ya don't say anything ya'll definitely lose 'em both. Ya hafta tell Mush ya don't like him an' Skittery ya're feelings." Horatio says.

"This Skittery fellow loves ya, he's just jealous. 'Arvey, any input." Dimitri asks. Harvey has been unusually quiet throughout this dilemma. Anyone who has known him, even briefly, knows this isn't normal behavior for him. He always puts his two cents in, whether people want it or not. He has an opinion about everything.

"Trust me, when I say that youse can't go on wit' this charade. I'se been in this spot youse is in right now before, Chava. It didn't end well an' I lost more than the two of 'em, I lost me pride an' dignity. It took me forevah ta find 'em again. Youse knows what youse hafta do." Harvey says which inspires Chava.

"You're right. I need to go and sort out my thoughts, I'll see you after I figure out how to solve this ordeal." Chava says before leaving for her house. She doesn't wait for their goodbyes as she hurries along. She practically locks herself in her room and sits there trying to force her blank mind to think of a way to save her relationships with both Mush and Skittery.

She remains there for the next several days trying desperately to figure out a way to fix this. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep.

Sometimes she gets so frustrated because her head is screaming one thing while her heart shouts another; so she'll resort to screaming into a pillow or chucking something. Her father isn't around to hear it. Her mother, however, hears it and simply does not care. Sometimes she'll hear Chava shouting and leave the building because she cannot be bothered with it. Secretly, she hopes Chava might end it. After all, Chava is a constant reminder to her mother how barren she is. Her husband, enjoys her company but less now than before when she was wild and different. Now she has molded into society's perfect woman. He hopes and tries to keep Chava as she is. Different yet lovable, like her eyes, one green and one blue. The only person to check up on her is Violette, but they don't speak much due to the fact neither knows what to say. But it gives Chava some comfort to know that even though her life is a mess and is barely being held together,someone still cares enough to bring her food, even though she doesn't eat it, and to make sure she's not hurting herself.

To calm herself down and clear her mind, Chava will study sign language. During her solitude in her room, she masters the alphabet, simple phrases and questions, and can hold her own in a conversation. She is a quick learner and learning the language helps her calm down. But no matter how many times she tries to practice what to say to Mush in front of the mirror, she gets tongue tied. She even considers dating him just to avoid this but she knows her brother would strongly disapprove. Or even more, her heart would disapprove. There's no getting over Skittery. She loves him, and she doesn't even know his real name. She knows Mush's name, it's Nicholas Meyers as learned on her date. But what if Skittery really doesn't feel the same way like her brother said, can she just wait for him or try to move on?

Skittery's next few days are very quiet. He keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't speak to anyone while his head is crunching the numbers trying to take Racetrack's advice and figure out how to save his relationship with Chava. Maybe even confess his feelings for her.

Tumbler, Specs, and Dutchy all watch over him worriedly but don't disturb him. They learned that after Snitch had asked him why he was acting so strangely and to knock it off to which Skittery practically verbally killed the guy. All the others, knew from that point on to leave him be and let him come to them when he's good and ready.

He doesn't remember much off what he does during those days. He knows he sells his papers, he eats at Tibby's, and sleeps at the Lodging House but for hours at a time he can be seen aimlessly wondering around Manhattan lost in his thoughts. He can't think of what to say, he knows if he does confess love for her that she deserves to know of his past and what he's done, but once he has told her, what's to stop her from running from him in fear? He's done some bad things and hasn't done right things but Chava needs to know. Still, he can't find the right words no matter how hard he tries.

One day, he accidentally wonders into Brooklyn, right near the great Spot Conlon himself. Spot, who isn't too thrilled about having a Manhattan newsie, that isn't Racetrack, on his territory, stealing customers from his newsies.

"Hey, Skittery, youse lost?" Spot asks the boy who has a blank expression plastered on his face.

"What?" Skittery asks finally noticing the King of Brooklyn a few inches away from his own body.

"Youse lost, 'cause I knows youse is on me toif (turf)." Spot says menacingly.

Skittery is unfazed due to his growing predicament, "Really? Look I'se sorry I'se on yer toif." He says as he turns to leave. But Spot won't let him, his ego stops him from simply walking away from him without fear.

"I'se tawkin' ta youse here!" He shouts grabbing Skittery's arm and yanking him to a stop.

"Let go o' me!" Skittery shouts shoving the King away from him. He isn't in a mood to be reckoned with.

"I t'ough youse knew bettah than ta mess wit' me, Skittery." Spot says cracking his knuckles preparing for a fight that is sure to insinuate.

"Look, I'se sorry, Yer Highness, I don't have time ta deal wit' yer ego. I need ta figure somthin' out 'cause if I don't-" he sighs, "Why am I even tellin' youse this? Youse don't care 'bout me. I ain't a Brooklyn newsie." Skittery says and attempts to leave but Spot won't have it.

"Nah, if I didn't care 'bout youse, I woulda nevah helped durin' the strike."

"Look, I won't wonda inta yer territory again, jus' I need ta think."

"'Bout what?"

"An' why should I tell youse?"

"'Cause if youse don't, I'll soak youse. An' I prefer ta have youse retoin ta 'Hattan with' yer purdy boy face intact."

Skittery, who would rather tell Spot, mainly because he may have some good advice on the situation. He's so desperate, he might ask Mush for advice. He explains his situation as the King, who has the feeling that he must know everything, listens intently.

Once Skittery finishes, he looks at Spot to see his reaction when the back of his palm meets with his face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Skittery questions, his hand cupping the cheek Spot hit.

"For youse bein' so stupid. Tell her, trust me."

"It ain't as easy as that."

"Nope but don't make the same mistake I did. Tell her at the party ta-night." Spot says walking away from Skittery before he can even shoot him a confused glance. _"Does the King o' Brooklyn have a soft spot for a coitian goil?" _Skittery thinks as he smirks. He wonders what had happened between him and such girl since he had only seen him with a woman for no longer than two weeks. Little known to Skittery, when Spot was younger, he had a secret crush on a girl and she did too. But he never told her and ended up losing her to some other guy. Now, he can't date women for too long because they begin to show resemblance to his mystery girl and he can't take the heart ache. Skittery heads to the Lodging House still unsure of what to say.

Chava doesn't remember Mush's date until he raps on her window. "Hey, youse ready?"

"Yes, I'll meet you down there I just need to make sure they won't know I'm gone." _"No, what're you doing? Tell him, tell him now."_ She thinks as Mush climbs down the fire escape.

She quickly fixes herself to look presentable for her date and sneaks outside. The whole walk to Brooklyn is filled with mindless chatter between the two as Chava shouts at herself to tell him the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been crazy busy. First I had auditions for Maspeth Town Hall Drama Club to which I had gotten into by belting Music and the Mirror from A Chorus Line! Then I got into the choreographing team by dancing to King of New York from Newsies for the musical at my school! ( Of course I chose that song!) I just started dancing classes for tap and salsa and I was offered a chance to be on their official competing team and I have to make up a dance for that (I just finished auditions are next week). I got the part of Miss Weston in Damn Yankees at my school by singing When You're Good to Mama and acting like at 6 rehearsals. And to make matters worse my friends got me addicted to Supernatural, I love Dean! Maybe I'll write a story of him. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I don't own Newsies blah, blah, blah you know the drill. Review and follow tell me how I'm doing and enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Another Suitcase in Another Hall _

Mush opens the door for Chava to the abandoned music hall in Brooklyn where the party is being held. The first thing that hits her is the acrid smell of smoke and beer. The neighborhood isn't too seedy and is actually filled with working class families and department stores. This music hall went out of business thanks to Irving Hall. People would travel from different boroughs just to hear Medda Larkson sing.

Chava looks over to see a band using old or makeshift items as instruments and fills the hall with a sound that is actually pleasant to ones ear. Chava waves at Racetrack who is about to begin playing his harmonica with the others.

Mush introduces her to Spot Conlon who doesn't know she is the girl Skittery told him about earlier. Skittery never mentioned her name or her distinguishing trait.

Chava is quiet for the evening trying to work up the nerve to tell Mush the truth. He deserves that and a girl better than herself. Mush asks, "Youse okay? Yer too quiet."

"Yea. I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to get a beverage." Chava says but Mush stops her so he can do it himself, ignoring her protests. Him being nice to her makes it all the worse. How can she hurt him and just destroy him? Why can't she have more confidence? She never would've gotten into this mess in the first place if she did. She quickly and secretly scans the room looking for Skittery. She finds him by the open bar filled with beers and peers. She can easily pick him out of a crowd but she can't find Mush by there. That just shows how much more she loves Skittery than Mush.

Skittery only came in hopes of finding Chava. But when he saw her come in with Mush, he lost all his charisma he had and all confidence. He was all ready to talk to her and try to make things right. But once he saw her standing there practically glowing, he couldn't move let alone speak. He robotically moved to the bar and order himself a drink at the very least. He knows getting drunk isn't the answer but he can't help himself.

He remembers the party Chava and him went to. It seems so long ago when in reality, it was only three days ago, a week, maybe? He remembers dancing with her. Never in his life had he been so content, so carefree. Not a worry in his head as he held her close and looked at her, saying much more than he ever could. He thinks of the brief conversation they had while dancing and he still wants to know her and let her know him. Even tell her his real name, something not many people know. The only people that know are either dead or he hasn't seen in three years. She needs to know all this, whether she's with Mush or not. He owes her that much. She also needs to know how sorry he is and how much he regrets yelling and insulting at her. He hasn't seen her around much after their dispute, he hasn't seen her at all. Which worries him, but now, seeing her with him, makes him depressed. But at least he knows she's safe from The Lords.

He steals a glance at her but he actually meets her gaze and wonders why she was even staring at him. He's about to go over to her but he sees Mush walk over with a glass and hands it to Chava. She looks away from him and gently smiles at Mush and thanks him. Skittery loves that smile of hers, and now it's directed at another man, the man who he wanted her to be with. The man is making her happy. His favorite smile, which he used to see everyday isn't directed to him. For the brief eye contact she actually looked like she feared him. He can't take it anymore. He downs his entire glass, the heavy alcohol burning his throat. He goes out through the side door into the alley to make a cigarette or two to help him relax and feel better. Maybe even work up the nerve to talk to her.

Chava takes a swig of the liquid as she almost spits it out. "Dear god, that's strong." She whispers. She takes another swig and another hoping that it will help her speak her mind.

"Calm down, Colors. There's more. The Brooklyn newsies nevah skimp out on their parties." Mush explains as he throws his arm around Chava, which makes her uncomfortable. The alcohol is making it's way to her brain, and she suddenly feels claustrophobic. She must get away.

"I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. I'm going to get some air." She states getting.

"I'll come." Mush offers.

"No. That's alright, you stay I'll just be a minute or two." She says as Mush sits back down. Chava calmly walks away disappearing into the crowd and once she cannot be seen by Mush any longer, she maneuvers her way through the crowd to the nearest door. She feels as if the walls are closing in, she's struggling for breath but she trudges on. Her lungs burn for air but she forces herself to remain upright as she focuses on the door.

_"Just a little further,"_ she tells herself as she inches her way to the door.

She quickly swings it open and slams it closed behind her as she pants trying to catch her breath. She finally feels like she has elbow room again, that her head is clearing up, all up until she hears a voice. Not just any voice, his voice.

"Hey." He says as Chava turns to meet his gaze through the darkness. The light from his cigarette illuminating his features.

"No." Chava answers bluntly.

"No?" Skittery asks confused. He has no idea what she's talking about.

"No we haven't kissed yet." Chava clarifies.

The scene from a few days ago replays in his mind.

_"Did youse kiss?" Skittery asks fearing the answer. He doesn't know how he'll live knowing the girl he loves had kissed his friend. That she loves Mush and not him. _

_"What?" Chava asks fazed by the question. She isn't quite sure why he asked that. _

_"Did youse kiss? It ain't a hard question." _

_"But it's a rude one. Why do you need to know that?" _

_"Why can't youse jus' answah the question?" Skittery asks turning away from her as he folds his arms over his chest. _

"I nevah shoulda asked that anyways. It ain't me business." Skittery says hiding his happiness at the news; putting out his half finished cigarette, preparing himself for his apology. "An' 'bout that day, I'se sorry for all I said, I knows that a simple sorry shouldn't even mean somethin' afta what I said but-"

"You were right." Chava interrupts stepping down the three steps to be in level ground with Skittery as she looks up into his eyes. "I'm never going to be a teacher. They will always be people with more credentials than me, or I'll get shot down because of my gender or creepy eyes. You were the voice of reason."

Skittery looks at her in disbelief. How could he let himself do something so terrible, "What? Chava, no, no." He says taking a couple of steps towards Chava and placing one hand on her cheek. "I was wrong. I lied ta youse. I regret sayin' that every minute of everyday."

"No, Skittery. You-"

He shushes her and places his thumb over her lips. Her soft pale pink lips. "I am an idiot. A big one. I'se so sorry an' I knows I don't doisoive youse's forgiveness but I want youse ta knows that. At the very least."

Chava takes the hand on her cheek in hers and says, "I've already forgiven you."

"But promise me this, youse'll nevah lose faith in yerself. No mattah what lies come from me big mouth or anyone else's."

"I promise." She whispers. The two hug and hold on for dear life. Chava's mind tries to tell him of her feelings but she hasn't been embraced by Skittery in so long. She hasn't felt his body against hers in a painfully beautiful moment. She isn't his, but she might. If only she could open her mouth and say three words, _"I love you."_ But then she feels like she would reek of infidelity.

As for Skittery, his heart is on fire and he is enjoying the feeling of being burned because Chava is his flame. Now if only he could mutter the three words that would change his life forever, _"I love you." _But instead what came out was, "I was so worried 'bout youse. Where've youse been?" He asks and Chava pulls away.

She can't tell him the truth, she wants to but she can't will herself to. "That's not important. What's important is, I-" she says but is interrupted by the door opening to reveal Mush.

"Hey, youse okay? Youse been out here for awhile." Mush says with an innocent smile as he has no idea Chava was about to confess her feelings for Skittery.

"I ran into Skittery. We made up, over our petty fight." Chava explains. She isn't lying but isn't telling him the whole truth. She should, now is the perfect chance but her mouth remains glued shut. As if someone sewed it closed at that very moment.

"Oh, I'se glad youse guys is friends again. But c'mon youse guys is missin' the whole party." Mush says as he offers up his hand which Chava numbly takes.

Chava smiles sadly at him when she is ushered inside.

"Wait, Chava!" Skittery shouts as she and Mush turn to see what he wants. He looks at the two as a pair and can't find the words he once had. She's with Mush and maybe it's time for him to respect that. Yet he knows he can't. "Nevah mind." he says and the two walk away. He tells himself that she shouldn't bother him, that he's better off alone, pushing away everyone and not having any dreams. He briefly considers running away like he always does when he can't face something. But he can't. Not again, he won't lose her too.

Chava realizes, Skittery is the only person to call her by her real name despite the fact he gave her her nickname. She ponders why.

Skittery takes out another cigarette and lights it trying and failing to make himself feel better.

He remains there knowing if he runs into Spot and Spot asks him if he finally told Chava about his feelings. And when he finds out he didn't, he'll soak him.

Inside the party, Chava finds herself on the dance floor. She's dancing with Mush who, to give credit where credit is due, is a fantastic dancer. But, to Chava, it's nothing like dancing with Skittery. She hungers for his embrace, to feel his lips against hers.

But she's in Mush's embrace instead.

She isn't sure how the rest of the pans out, the rest of the night is a blur to her. She wonders if it's the alcohol working away on her brain cells. The only thing she can remember is the moment that Mush stops his front of her house to say goodnight.

"I had fun. I hopes youse did, too." He says awkwardly and nervously smiling. He then takes her hand and Chava is fearing what he's planning.

"I likes youse, Colors. I really do, a lot. Maybe even love youse."

_"No, why're you just standing there silently? Say something! Stop him now before it's too late!" _Chava shouts at herself through her brain.

"An' I want somethin' serious 'cause youse is jus' amazin'. Different, a good different. So I need ta do somethin'." He says before slowly leaning in and closing his eyes and softly puckering his lips.

Chava considers kissing him out of sheer awkwardness but her heart won't let her. Her brother's voice rings through her head telling her to stop the charade now. She takes a deep breath and begins to inevitable.

"Stop." She whispers. Mush opens his eyes and stops puckering his lips to stare at her with confusion.

"What?" He asks her.

"Stop." She repeats moving away and finally being released from Mush's grip on her hand. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier but I couldn't and - dear God I'm despicable. I'm so horrible for doing this and you deserve better than me. And I just don't feel the same. I kept trying to but there's just no spark. I'm so so-"

"It's 'cause of Skittery, ain't it?" He asks plainly hiding his anger, his sadness, and his jealousy.

Chava is caught off guard by his interruption but nods.

Mush turns to leave with his heart in a million pieces in his chest cavity but Chava's voice stops him. "Please don't anyone. I know I'm disgusting for asking such a thing but I-I-I," she stutters at a loss of words.

Mush turns to say something insulting and then run and tell anyone and everyone who wants to listen but the look on her face stops him. She looks so sad, so helpless, hopeless.

"I ain't promisin' anythin'." Mush says before returning to the Lodging House.


End file.
